<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One hundred stories by Raylan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368606">One hundred stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylan/pseuds/Raylan'>Raylan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Multi, Series of One Shots, serquel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylan/pseuds/Raylan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred one shots. (I must be crazy!) Different themes, topics and stuff. Hope you like it &lt;3 Rated M just in case.</p><p>Chap 5 up - Raquel is dealing with abuse<br/>Chap 6 up - It's about chess (?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, so I really wanted to write something, anything. And then a friend of mine wrote down 100 things I should write to, so here they come peu à peu.<br/>English is "only" my second language, but I love it very much, so I translated the first One Shot. Hopefully you guys don't mind? &gt;.&lt;"</p><p>So in this one Raquel is not with the force, yet Sergio is - enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>INTRODUCTION</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>„I’m hiding!“, the voice of the little girl at the phone said. It was shaking and everyone knew the girl was trying to stay calm while hiding.</p><p>“Well done. You did verry well, Paula.”, the man with the soft voice told her from the other side of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>It was completely silent in the emergency call center. You could have heard a pin drop. A child in danger, that made them all anxious and the dark-haired man with glasses who had taken the call had gotten priority over all other incoming calls.</p><p>His colleagues keep asking themselves how he could stay that calm, but Sergio Marquina was sitting there, speaking with an angelic patience and while he was talking to the kid, he was folding origami.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you like horses?", he asked the obviously scared little girl. "Yes ... but my mom says I have to get bigger before I get one," the little girl said in a whisper.</p><p>"Your mom is a smart woman," Sergio explained gently. "Tell me, Paula, do you know how many people are searching for you?" he asked.</p><p>He had a natural way of calming the child and making it all seem like a game. Paula seemed to think twice, then shakily said. "Two."</p><p> </p><p>Sergio looked up briefly at his boss, Tamayo nodded to him and made a gesture with his hand that told Sergio to continue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Paula, tell me, how old are you actually?", Sergio asked, "Because you still have to wait until you get a horse?", he put the finished horse origami next to his keyboard.</p><p>The little girl's voice had calmed down noticeably. "I'm already six years old," she said almost proudly.</p><p>"Oh, six years already.", Sergio repeated with a gentle smile and in the hope that he could keep Paula calm long enough for the police to arrive. "Then you're already going to school.", he said and began a new origami.</p><p>"Yes, I’m in first grade." Paula explained and then her breath got caught. She looked up and swallowed. Sergio could hear the swallowing, should he be silent or should he say something? Would it make the situation worse?</p><p>"I think you found my hiding place ..." the girl whispered in panic.</p><p>"No, Paula. They haven't. Stay calm." Sergio replied and would have liked to ease the girls fear with the origami horse.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Raquel looked at her mother and shook her head. She raised her index finger to her mouth and smiled. It had been Paula's wish to play hide and seek. The girl had a vivid imagination at the age of six and had spun a "robber and gendarme" story out of it. Of course, Raquel had no idea how realistic her daughter's implementation was. So now she crept with Marivi to Paula's hiding place and one of the floorboards creaked under her weight. Paula heard that, of course, and gave a startled squeak and tried to flee. Yet Raquel had been prepared for it and grabbed her little one lovingly with a loud “Booooh! I got you!"</p><p> </p><p>Paula squeaked and wiggled to escape, but Raquel held her daughter tight and gave her many small loving kisses.</p><p>“Uhm…. Raquel? “, Marivi asked and pointed to the phone. "Did you put that there?" She wanted to know.</p><p>"What? Mama?”, Raquel followed her mother's pointing finger and frowned. "No ... Paula ...?", She looked at the little brunette who was now sitting on her lap.</p><p>"I called the police.", the elementary school girl declared proudly.</p><p>"Paula ...!" Raquel exclaimed in horror and picked up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Sergio and the rest of the team held their breath when Paula suddenly started screaming and they heard her fighting back.</p><p>"Crap! Access! Access!” Tamayo yelled from behind him, while Sergio started at the screen and stood up in shock.</p><p>The girl seemed to be struggling and squirming before and now he could hear nothing. Plain. Terrible. Nothing. Sergio swallowed. "Paula?" He asked into the emptiness that had arisen.</p><p>The line clicked and he could almost hear the phone being picked up.</p><p>"Hello Paula ...?" He asked and held his breath.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening… R…Raquel Murillo speaking... I- um ... ", Raquel looked insecurely at her mother and released Paula, who proudly tipped over to her grandma.</p><p>"I would like to speak to Paula, do you think that is possible?" Sergio asked.</p><p>"I-I’m afraid ... this is a misunderstanding ..." Raquel tried to explain. Sometimes her daughter was far too smart for her age.</p><p>"Listen.", Sergio said, rubbed his beard and stayed relaxed, as relaxed as it could be under the circumstances. “If it's a misunderstanding, then we can certainly sort it out. Only now, I would like to speak to Paula and get to know if she is really well. ", He said calmly and matter-of-factly.</p><p>"I ... I’ll put her on speakers.", Raquel quickly said and pushed the specific button on the phone.</p><p>Sergio listened and then asked again. "Paula? Is everything okay?” He waited for the little girl to answer. Paula’s voice sounded quite satisfied and somewhat distracted again. "Yes! All good! Can you play hide and seek with us the next time?”  She asked while she crouched back on her mother's lap.</p><p>"I'm ... I'm so sorry.", Raquel said and looked uncertainly at her mother, while Sergio at the other end of the line breathed a sigh of relief. He was just about to reply that he was glad that everything was okay when he heard a door burst into a thousand pieces.</p><p>He could hear the colleagues appearing to secure the house and obviously the woman lifting the phone too, because he heard Sánchez's voice shouting to put the phone down.</p><p>He took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead wearily with his hand before putting the glasses back on his nose.</p><p>"Sergio?", Sánchez on the line.</p><p>"It is obviously a false report."</p><p>"Yeah ... I found that out right before you stormed ... ", the dark-haired man explained and sighed. "How about you apologize and ... greet Paula?" suggested Sergio and then hung up.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Raquel's shock was also subsiding. She had given Paula more than one lecture about ‘prank’ calling the police. While Paula promised to never do something like that again, the restlessness in Raquel slowly subsided and she could breathe deeply again and laugh a little about the incident.</p><p>She had taken time off today to spend the afternoon with her daughter and mother. Paula and Marivi were in the garden painting, while Raquel cleared away the leftovers from lunch and cleaned the kitchen.</p><p>When the doorbell rang, she went to open. She smiled at the handsome dark-haired man with a beard. "Yes?" She asked with a smile and waited.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't really intended to show up after the invitation. He was actually glad that everything had gone well and that the girl was fine.</p><p>But when Sánchez came back and talked about the hot bride who couldn't handle her brat, Sergio was upset and angry.</p><p>He hadn't thought anything of it, just gathered information about Paula's family out of interest, while ignoring Sánchez's statements, as well as the laughter of his colleagues. It would go away, he knew that.</p><p>When his eye fell on the horse origami that he had folded during the conversation with Paula that day, he had made a decision. Why? Well, he couldn't really explain it, it was just… a feeling</p><p>He had gotten the address and the name while the phone call lasted and he remembered the deep and warm voice of Raquel Murillo, which sounded so horrified, when she noticed what her daughter had done.</p><p>He looked up a little shyly when the door opened after weighting pros and cons for over ten minutes before he even rang the doorbell.</p><p>"Mrs. Murillo?” he asked and waited for confirmation.</p><p>"Yes?", Raquel tried to smile, she had no idea who the attractive man standing in front of her was, and rubbed her hands dry on a towel.</p><p>“My name is Sergio Marquina. We ... spoke the other day ... ", he tried to explain, but at that moment Paula came in from inside. “Mama!” She called and ran to the door, literally pushing herself in front of her mother to see who was visiting. "Hello," she said simply, her eyes twinkling with curiosity.</p><p>Sergio had to smile because mother and daughter looked so much alike.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Paula," he said and smiled. The little one's eyes began to shine when she recognized the voice. "Sergio!" She said enthusiastically. "Did you come to play hide and seek with me?" She asked happily.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel raised an eyebrow as the stranger knelt in front of her daughter. "Well ... we can do that, if your mother doesn't mind ..." Paula immediately looked up at her mother, Sergio's gaze followed hers briefly, but he turned his attention back to Paula. “… but before we ask, I have a little present for you. Your first own horse…” he said with a smile and held out the origami to Paula.</p><p>"Whoa! Cool! Can you show me how to do that? “, asked the little one brightly and he stood up again smiling, while she showed it to her mother. "Surely.", He said with a wink and Paula already ran in to show her grandmother what she’d gotten.</p><p>Sergio, however, uneasily pushed his glasses a little further back on his nose and avoided looking at Raquel. "I'm sorry to bother you like that, but ... I still had the origami and ... wanted to ‘give it back’ ...," he said and his eyes flickered to hers for a brief moment before he looked away again.</p><p>Raquel eyed him up. She could now, finally put him in the picture. He was the man Paula and respectively herself had talked to on the phone. Sergio seemed genuinely friendly and Paula had taken him to her heart since the call. Sergio was so cool because he knew about horses and because he helped people in need and because he was with the police. Raquel had learned something new every day about the man on the other end of the line, much of it was probably made up, but when now he stood in front of her, she was a little curious about him.</p><p>"That is really nice of you ... that you thought of Paula and ... thank you for the present?" She smiled and laughed, trying to weave the embarrassment of the moment away. Raquel swallowed. Sergio looked at his shoes and rocked back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm…. I should go... " - " Do you want to come in ... "</p><p>They both stopped and looked at each other.</p><p>"... yes, gladly if ..." - "... oh, then maybe another ..."</p><p>They fell silent again and then Raquel smiled.</p><p>"Don't you want to come in Sergio?" She suggested this time before he could refuse. "Paula would be really happy and ... well, maybe you want to stay for a coffee and a round of robbers and gendarmes?" She suggested with a smile.</p><p>He nodded, smiled a little shyly, and then followed her into the apartment. When Raquel closed the door behind them with a smile, she was kind of ... happy.</p><p>Maybe she shouldn't have been to hard on Paula because of the prank call after all?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all know there are cat and dog people out there... but can a cat hater maybe convinced to become a cat lover...? Certainly not all of a sudden.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So still writing and translating for you guys. And I hope I'm getting into Serquel more and more. I seem to have some difficulty to picture them in a full, because I want to make them 100 % "right" - if you get what I mean? - Hope you enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>CAT</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As she was lying on the sofa now, a glass of wine in her hand, the many boxes still unpacked in front of her, she had decided to leave it for the moving day. Tomorrow would be another day to do everything that still had to be put out of the packings and away. Now she preferred to stretch out on her couch, put her feet on one of the cardboard boxes and enjoy her glass of wine while talking to her mother on the phone.</p><p>"Yes, mamá, everything’s fine, I arrived safely, the boys from the transport company were really nice and Felicitas and I are settling in and making ourselves comfortable." Raquel explained in a soft voice to her somewhat excited mother.</p><p>She knew that Marivi was only excited for her. Raquel got her first real job after graduating, and her mother was incredibly proud of her oldest daughter.</p><p>"Well then, I don't want to get on your nerves any longer, during your cozy evening.", Marivi said with a smile, "Adios cariño and have a good time." she then said goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel hung up and took another sip of her wine and closed her eyes relaxingly. It was a great apartment, almost a bit like from the Kate and Leopold movie. But she would never complain about it because... the little romantic in her came through there. She smiled and released a relaxed sigh while she enjoyed the breeze from the balcony.</p><p>Suddenly she jumped up in panic and nearly spilled her wine. Fuck! Some of the boys must have left the balcony door open and... With the beautiful weather, she hadn't noticed until just now. Felicitas!</p><p>Raquel wasted no time to look around the apartment for the tabby cat. No trace. So, she hurried to the balcony and finally, there she discovered her little tiger and apparently, he had already made a friend. The brunette climbed cautiously but quickly down the stairs and hugged the animal taking it into her arms. She buried her nose in the cat's fur, inhaled and exhaled with relief, before scratching the cat. "I thought you'd disappeared forever in the turmoil of Madrid ..." she said pouting to the cat, who snuggled up against her and began to purr.</p><p>Only then did Raquel examine the tamer of her adventurous roommate. Finally, she held out her hand, beaming. "Raquel Murillo, I live above you and ... thank you very much for stopping Felicitas.", She said, but the man on her opposite just swallowed. His gaze was restless and went from her hand to her eyes, then to the ball of fur she was carrying, back to his feet and all of the journey over again. And… Was she just imagining it, or did he even back away from her a little?</p><p>"Are you okay...?", She wanted to ask, but he didn't really answer her and just mumbled "Everything is fine. Welcome to the neighborhood." And then escaped into his apartment - locking the balcony door behind him.</p><p>Raquel frowned, then gave Felicitas a kiss on the cat's forehead and made her way back upstairs. "Really weird ..." she mumbled softly. "Are you hungry, mi amor?"</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Sergio hadn't made it any further into his apartment than the wall next to his balcony door. There he was, leaning his head against the wall, his eyes closed and listening as his new neighbor disappeared upstairs with her cat. And he had hoped for a relaxed evening!</p><p>As soon as he got home, he knew that someone was moving in, he had seen all the commotion with the movers. He had tried to relax but that wasn’t really possible either, so he had just cooked, ate and ... when it finally came to relaxing, he had gone out on his balcony and watched the evening sun. He needed this, when he was with a lot of people during the day, he was ... uncomfortable. The dark-haired man had sighed and then noticed something touching his leg. Sergio had looked down and to his surprise two slit eyes or eyes with slit-like pupils had looked up at him. He was shivering as fear moved like ice down his spine.</p><p>Cats were extremely dangerous. They had pointed teeth and claws and they weren't afraid to use them. At. Any. Time!</p><p>He was frozen, but, like mostly every other cat, it hadn't bothered the feline and without further ado it had jumped on the railing and walked towards Sergio. It had even rubbed its head on his sleeve. He was so stiff his glasses almost slipped off his nose. And when the cat was FINALLY save and sound in its owner's arms, he had retreated as quickly as possible and closed the door. The balcony was now enemy territory and he had to be careful when entering it!</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It was a few days later that Sergio was at a party with Andrés and Martín. Again, his brother couldn't help dragging him along and Martín was following Andrés' around wherever he went. Both of them knew that Sergio felt incredibly uncomfortable, but once again they skillfully ignored it.</p><p>At least it was more of a cocktail event than a real party, which made Sergio a little more conciliatory, because after a while he could talk his way out and leave. What he didn't know was, that the hostess was the proud owner of two bushy white cats and that they, like all other house tigers, loved to roam around him. He ended up hugging one of the cats while the owner posed with the second next to him. As always, he gave the best impression of a gentleman, he tried to grin and bear it. But as soon as the photos were taken, he put the cat down and said his goodbyes, which Andrés and Martín found quite funny.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Raquel had settled in wonderfully by now. Some of her friends were still studying in town, which was great for seeing each other again and simply to stay in contact. She often spoke on the phone and wrote to Monica, who was studying literature. Monica also knew that Raquel had gotten her cat as a present from her mother, when she started her training so that Raquel would never feel and had someone to cuddle if something did not go quite as planned.</p><p>Raquel had just told Monica about her experience with her neighbor the other week and that he had apparently been avoiding her since, when Monica had to laugh out loud. “Sorry Raquel, Daniel just showed me a photo. It made the rounds on Facebook; I think the poor guy hates cats as much as your neighbor” her friend giggled.</p><p>"Yes? I can hardly imagine! Will you send it to me?” A grinning Raquel asked.</p><p>"Yes of course! Will we see you the day after tomorrow for coffee?", Monica wanted to know and Raquel confirmed with a smile on her lips. It would do her good to have some company and also let the work fade away.</p><p>After they hung up, the picture was sent to her and she looked almost pityingly at the attractive man with glasses in the picture, who so uncomfortably held the cat in front of him and looked pleadingly into the camera. She recognized her neighbor immediately. But she just felt sorry for him, he seemed to be really afraid of cats. Then Felicitas had recently 'pressured' him so much and now this.</p><p>So she made up her mind, and hoped that she could turn it into reality.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Once again, he found himself leaning his head against the wall in his apartment, breathing hard. Out…. One two three… And in... he tried to take it slow, calm. Everything was fine – he was home after all, in his apartment. After a long moment of thinking what to do, he went to his balcony and peered out. No cat to be seen. Reassured he opened the door, took another deep breath and then stepped onto the balcony only to flinch again when he heard a voice.</p><p>"You must be pretty scared of cats, aren’t you?" Raquel asked and her voice sounded soft and compassionate, not amused or even accusatory, as Sergio was used to from other people. He glanced at his neighbour this time just to see that she had no cat with her. Almost relieved, he exhaled again and then uncertainly pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Well ... yes. Since cats are unpredictable, I don't like them.", he explained and blinked uncertainly down to their shoes. His were brown, yet she… just wore sandals. He could see her naked feet and that made him nearly go red and he quickly looked up to her.</p><p>"I saw your photo on Facebook and wanted to apologize for the other day.", She explained and slowly got up from the stairs on which she had been waiting. "I didn't notice that the window was open ...", she confessed and sighed. "You don't have to worry about Felicitas anyhow, she’s a house cat and ... she’s actually not that unpredictable."</p><p>Sergio looked into her eyes for a moment, she seemed to be speaking the truth, then he hastily lowered his eyes again. "Thanks. F...for the apology I mean."</p><p>Raquel smiled. "Not worth mentioning," she couldn't forget his miserable appearance with the cat on his arm from the photo. "By the way, I'm Raquel ..." she said and put her hand under his nose again.</p><p>Sergio, who wasn’t about to hastily flee this time, hesitantly grabbed it. "Sergio." He introduced himself.</p><p>She smiled and then just leaned against the railing of his balcony, which was quite puzzling for Sergio. He moved a little to the side and followed her example insecurely. "You know ... I grew up with animals and I never had a preference for any of them ..." she told him just like that. He didn't know what that was about, but he didn't want to be rude and let the pretty woman from above continue.</p><p>“When I started my training and had to go to the academy, my mother gave me my cat. She called her Felicitas, so the feline would bring me luck.", Raquel explained. "In reality, my mother just wanted to prevent me from being lonely I think.", Raquel smiled and looked at Sergio. "I don't know what happened in your past, and why you are afraid of cats...", she said gently, "But I think that you could have an interesting and cozy charisma for cats, at least my cat is very enthusiastic about you.", she said with a smile.</p><p>Sergio sighed and finally leaned next to her on the railing somewhat relaxing his muscles by now. “Well… after you having seen the photo… I really can’t hide I don't like cats anymore, can I?”, he sighed again and took a deep breath before he continued: “When we were younger, my brother always annoyed and... tormented the neighbors' cats... I really felt sorry for them. Until they showed they could protect themselves with their claws and teeth...", Sergio shuddered. Above all, not only Andrés was hissed at and bitten, but also himself.</p><p>Raquel nodded gently; she could imagine what had happened without any further description. She just looked at the calm, sympathetic, yet withdrawn and shy man who was leaning against the railing next to her. "Well... should you ever feel the need to come to terms with your experience... I have a feline friend who is really very considerate and cuddly and who is definitely willing to help." She smiled calmly before saying goodbye.</p><p>Sergio, for his part, had to smile, but he didn't think he would ever be tempted.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He was cooking. Today was his day off and he enjoyed standing in the kitchen and just doing something good for himself. He was just about to put the chopped vegetables in the pan, when there was a loud knock on his door. He looked up, irritated, even more irritated when he recognized the voice. Sergio opened the door and looked into a fearful, tear-streaked face.</p><p>“Sergio! I know you hate cats, but you have to help me! Please!", Raquel had grabbed his arm and seemed beside herself. He was perplexed, he didn't know what to do, he hated to be touched, his first instinct was to push her away. At the same time, he was totally overwhelmed with her tears. Over all he was so perplexed that he just stood there glued to the spot while she tugged at him.</p><p>"Please Sergio, please!" his neighbor pleaded and finally life came back into him. He carefully freed himself from her by now putting his hands on her shoulders and looking at her seriously. "What's going on?" he wanted to know.</p><p>"Felicitas... the postman... the stones... quickly...!", She seemed confused and in tears and Sergio understood absolutely nothing. "Okay. Concentration. Breathe in... Breathe out. What happened?" He asked her again. Then she told more coherently, yet still full of fear for her four-legged friend. Apparently, the cat had scurried past her and run outside when the postman was there, then some children had probably grabbed the cat, tied it to a roof and made fun by throwing stones at the cat. Raquel had driven the boys away, but couldn't get to her tabby.</p><p>He was sorry to see Raquel so upset so he nodded and followed her. He was a little bigger than her and managed to pull himself up onto the flat roof. When he saw the cat, it mewed pitifully. "It's okay ...", he tried to appease the animal. He gently took it up in his jacket and carried it to the edge of the roof. "Can you ...?" He asked, but Raquel was already holding out her arms to him. When he was back on the ground next to her, she began to sob again when her cat began to purr softly against her chest.</p><p>Sergio felt emotionally carried away by this picture. He looked around uncertainly and then made up his mind. "Come on, I'll drive you to a vet," he said and led Raquel, who was talking quietly to her cat, to one of the cars. Sergio remained incredibly calm and collected the whole way, even though a woman AND a cat were close by.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The visit to the vet was long and nerve-wracking. When Raquel had calmed down, he had handed her a handkerchief. She had taken it, he only smiled at her briefly and just like that her tears flowed again. What was he doing wrong with women?!</p><p>When they finally stood in front of the doctor and waited for Felicitas to be examined thoroughly, Raquel had simply grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Sergio almost sunk into the ground from sheer uncertainty about what to do now, but ... she just hadn't let go of his hand anymore. Not while the examination of the cat, not when the doctor announced the results, not when they said they needed to operate on Felicitas paw, not when they went back to the waiting room and sat there. And he ...? He hadn't known what to say or do, to get her to let go of him.</p><p>When they sat down again and she finally let go of his hand, he had expected that everything would be all right again, but then she had started to tremble all over and when he wanted to stroke her back carefully and soothingly - that's how you did it, he knew THAT - she had clung to his shirt and hid her head by his neck. Sergio, rather perplexed, had again not known what to do.</p><p>However, it only occurred to him now that he had been unsure of what to do and would have preferred more distance, not because her touch had been uncomfortable (as it was with everyone else), but because he was simply unsure what kind of closeness was ‘okay’. Not that anyone thought he would make use of Raquel’s "plight", that would be more than embarrassing for him.</p><p>When the afternoon was finally over and Raquel held her beloved cat, with a cast on her paw, in her arms again, her tears slowly dried up and she talked to the cat like a baby - something else that Sergio didn't like. Babies, they were also a very delicate, unfamiliar and unsafe thing for him. He preferred to look back at the street and drive them back home. When Raquel unlocked her door, he finally nodded and wanted to say goodbye, but she invited him for a wine, as an apology. Again, he didn't know how to say no. That was slowly becoming a big problem.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>There he was sitting on the couch in her apartment and looking around before he got to hold the feline bundle in his arms. (Felicitas couldn’t be left alone!) Meanwhile Raquel went looking for wine. She returned with two glasses and handed one of them to him before she sat down right next to him. The cat in his lap had started to purr again and he took a laborious sip from his glass.</p><p>Raquel, who knew the purring sound by heart, smiled and gently stroked the cat's head, which was the only thing peeking out of Sergio’s jacket. "Thank you so much…! Once again… For everything.", she said quietly and looked at him.</p><p>"Nothing too ...", he was about to say, but he got no further, because... it was the first time he had really looked her in the eye and somehow, he had forgotten what he actually was about to say.</p><p>It was like magic. He had done many things today that he had never thought possible. And now ... now something else had bewitched him. The funny thing was that she seemed to feel the same way. Because she didn't say anything either and just stared at him. Was she waiting for him to say something? Should he say something?</p><p>He was like frozen, when she (again) took the first step, symbolically speaking. She gently put her hands on his cheek and ... he tried to smile, even if he didn't know what she was going to do, because her eyes continued to capture him and ... he had a cat in his arms, so ... there wasn't much leeway.</p><p>Raquel herself was bewitched. She moved closer, held his cheeks and gently stroked them with her thumbs. She softly moved her fingers through his manicured beard. Then she leaned towards him and tentatively put her lips on his. She gave him time to get used to it, enjoyed the tingling sensation, she could now feel all over her body and then slowly pulled away from him to smile and look at him. He was still looking at her, as if stunned. Maybe she had gone too far after everything that day? She was just about to open her lips to apologize. Wasn’t she stupid?! When he took the second step and she smiled against his lips.</p><p>Sergio would never have thought that he could kiss her, but... after all she had kissed him. Now it wasn't that hard to lean forward and kiss this beautiful woman back. She'd started all of this after all, right?</p><p>After the second beautiful and long-lasting kiss, Raquel slid even closer to him. She gently pulled his arm around her and snuggled against his chest. She was really tired after this emotional day and she was happy, so incredibly happy that he had been by her side.</p><p>Sergio sighed contentedly and his heart raced contentedly after the kiss. He couldn't describe how happy he was. He hung on to his thoughts and only after half an eternity he came to a clear thought and after another, that it was time for him to go. "Raquel ...?", He looked at her and had to realize that this realization was a full eternity too late, because both the cat and its owner meanwhile had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all your beautiful reviews on Chap 1! I'm so grateful because they really inspire me (and are challenging)! Thank you guys so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do you believe in love at first sight? <br/>"During a stroll through a park, a lonely photographer meets the love of his life. Through a series of unfortunate events, he must find a way to her heart before his luck runs out." - After the short film The ART of LOVE (YT)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I just had to rewrite it with THEIR story! Serquel 4-ever! I just seem to be bubbling out stories at the moment!<br/>Hope you still enjoy! Thanks for your wonderful reviews they really keep me going! :D<br/>Kuddos to all of you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>BEAUTIFUL</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His apartment was very simply furnished. He didn't need much to live on. He had a small kitchen with an old oven and stove, no dishwasher, everything looked a little rustic, but somehow homely. Sergios living room was small, cozy with a couch that was already a bit sat out, with a stuffed bookcase, a relaxing armchair and a small table with a chessboard, so he could be looking out the window when playing. His bedroom had a comfortable but small bed and a long desk. On top of the desk was a very new PC screen that was just connected to his camera and played back the images from the last few days. The walls of each room were plastered with various photographs in all shapes and sizes. His brother and his current girlfriend behind them Martín, who looked jealous. Silene who gave her boyfriend a deep kiss behind them a beautiful sunset. Daniel, who danced radiantly with a blonde. Silene trying to steal Sergios camera and a photo of himself trying to get the camera back. Ágatha who grimaced together with Silene and the boys.</p>
<p><br/>Sergio had had a hard time connecting with others in his life, but ... thanks to his talent he had paved his way and found a group of friends who couldn't be more different and difficult, yet care for each other so much. Most of the time he didn't have to speak big when he was with them, he could devote himself to the comfort of listening while the others swung big speeches and discussions. Sergio enjoyed it very much because nothing was more terrible for him than being the center of attention. He preferred to see the world through the security of his camera’s lens. He could zoom into a scene very close, or lean back and not be part of the world and the choice was his.</p>
<p><br/>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Day 1</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>That morning he ate breakfast with Silene and Aníbal in their favorite restaurant, Hanoi, and he enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere. Silene had told them about her new job and while Aníbal had simply listened to her, Sergio had eaten in peace and then looked up. "And you think you will enjoy this?" He asked her calmly and looked at her. Silene was someone who was always on the move, she needed action. He couldn't imagine that she would be happier in this job than in the others, which also had been uninteresting after just a week. In his opinion, she should look for a model job for example. A job that promised different people to work with, new tasks and new locations. Furthermore, Silene also had the necessary appearance to be successful. The only problem was probably her relationship with Aníbal and Sergio didn't want to interfere there with his thoughts.</p>
<p>When they had finished, they paid and left the place. Sergio had his camera in his hands again and watched the two lovers with a smile. Another picture of one of her kisses went to his memory card and ... he only noticed it now, how they each wore a love bracelet, holding hands. It was wonderful how they seemed so connected, and he was happy for his friends.</p>
<p>He waved them goodbye and began to search for new motives, still holding the camera in his hand. As he was walking, he photographed a red and orange butterfly on the gray asphalt and when he looked up, he almost blushed when a woman was watching him from a street corner. As fast as he could, he moved on. No, really, he was embarrassed when people were watching him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was in the park, his camera had an abundance of things to photograph. Flowers, animals, people and the beautiful trees, the fountain, in front of which some children frolicked and splashed each other, it made him smile. And then... his camera had snapped something that he needed to take a closer look at.</p>
<p>A brunette was sitting on a bench in front of the fountain, holding a large sketchbook in her hands. Next to her was a neat little pen box, unfolded. A pencil was in her hand and she skillfully ran it over the paper.</p>
<p>Sergio was perplexed and before he thought about what he was doing, he had already taken a photo. But he still kept the lens on the woman.</p>
<p>When she looked up after a while and looked at him, he quickly turned away with his camera and pretended he had taken a photo of the fountain. Then, as if he was strolling on and not as if he had observed her. He felt how he threatened to blush, so he decided to just go on and take photos that belonged to the environment and were not... of her.</p>
<p>When he finally watched her leave, he sighed sadly, then with a sudden thought rushed back home. He transferred the photos to his computer meanwhile he got himself dinner. When everything was ready, and he was sitting in front of the computer with his instant noodles, he actually couldn't really taste anything. He scrolled through his pictures and called up the ones he had made of HER. He looked at her concentrated facial features again, her relaxed posture while she seemed to be dreaming of another world whilst was drawing. Her curved red lips ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Day 2</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>When he had his coffee the next morning, he had made up his mind. He hoped she would be back in the park today. Why? He didn't know that exactly, but she was a really nice model and... maybe it was her lips that had put him under her spell. If she wasn't there - well... then at least he would have used the time to find new motives with his lens that were worth photographing.</p>
<p>It required all of his concentration and calmness in order to not rush into the park too quickly. He pulled himself together and when it finally got around 11 o'clock, he set out to hopefully find his muse again. His heart was beating fast, and he couldn't really wait to see her. When he got to the park he looked around and smilingly discovered her again. On the same bench as yesterday. His heart leapt with joy as he stumbled forward and almost fell on his nose in front of his secret crush.</p>
<p>She looked up and blinked at him briefly, confused. But when she saw that nothing bad had happened to him, and they had exchanged a look and a short smile, she looked down at her paper and began to scribble on it with the pencil again.</p>
<p>Sergio's heart had almost dropped in his pants when he was able to save himself and his camera from falling due to his clumsiness. When he looked up in the hope that no one would have noticed his near accident, he came to look into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He suspected to see a spark of astonishment, concern and relief, but… As quickly as the moment had arisen, it was – unfortunately - over again, only Sergio now was sure his feet must be made of pudding.</p>
<p>Yet, he managed to get up and move, but everything now seemed to revolve around her. And no matter how hard he tried to be indifferent and pretend he was in this park to take pictures, he often had to acknowledge that the photos showed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ringing of a phone broke the quiet of the park. Almost confused, he looked up from his camera when she reached for her bag and put the cell phone to her ear. "Mamá?", She asked and her eyes got bigger and bigger when she heard what was being said. Sergio looked through his lens again and zoomed in on her face. She seemed genuinely shocked and began to pack her belongings and stow them in her bag, then she took the bag and her jacket and... with the words "I'll be right there", she rushed to leave the park.</p>
<p>Almost disappointed, Sergio looked after her and ran his hand through his thick brown hair. Then... he saw that there was something black on the bench. He looked after the young woman. Her sketchbook! Immediately - he was a gentleman, after all - he rushed to grab the book and bring it to her. He collided with a skater and almost tripped over a dog. But all the effort was in vain. When he left the park and looked left and right... his unknown muse had already disappeared.</p>
<p>At home, well he didn't want it, but when he looked at her pictures, his attention immediately shifted over to her sketchbook and... he didn't know why, but it came over him, and he looked at her drawings.</p>
<p>They were REALLY excellent. He was amazed at the many details that gave life to the pictures. Lots of children playing in the park, individual flowers, trees and animals. He flipped through the drawings until he stopped and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>That was a picture of HIM. Sergio. A profile picture - she hadn't seen much else of him. Another one showed him taking a photo. He turned the pages. There… a new picture of him showing a child the picture he had just taken. He had to smile at the memory, the kid had been really shy and gentle, he hadn’t been afraid of it at all.</p>
<p>And... finally the last picture of him, he recognized it immediately: It was the moment when he had looked into her eyes. His heart was pounding in his throat. And he made the decision to give her the book back and ... talk to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raquel, you have to come immediately, something bad has happened. Laura is in hospital!” She could feel her mother's panic even through the phone. Instantly she gathered her belongings, threw the bag over her shoulder and the jacket over her arm. “I'm on my way mom, don't worry. Where are you?” She asked and walked out of the park as fast as she could, looked around and saw a taxi that she waved closer. When she got in, she gave the driver the address of the hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she arrived there, her sister had already had an X-ray. She had some bruises and her foot and arm were broken. She was being admitted to a ward when Raquel and her mother went to the bed.</p>
<p>"Laura, mi amor, how are you?" Raquel asked sympathetically, caressing her sister's cheek. In a weak tone, Laura explained her that she was fine and no one should worry. Alberto, Raquel’s ex and Laura’s boyfriend, was also there and as he tried to pat Laura’s Hand Raquel saw her pull it away. Her eyes grew cold.</p>
<p>After Laura was finally in her room and everything seemed so clear to Raquel. She told Mariví to stay with Laura while she wanted to organize coffee for them. As she went, she grabbed Alberto's arm and pulled him with her until they were out of earshot. "Did you do that?" She hissed at him and he played the innocent.</p>
<p>"No, Raquel, how do you come up with that?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I have my reasons ..." she hissed at him – as if he didn’t know! - and pointed to her sister's room.</p>
<p>“I'll just ask you one more time, Alberto. Did you beat her into hospital?” Her eyes were cold, serious and her voice sharp. She could see how Alberto's jaw muscles were working. He came closer, their eyes met like cold lightning.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't try to blame me for anything, Raquel."</p>
<p>"Alberto, it's an easy question: I want a yes or a no." She felt how he stood up in front of her, and she noticed that he was getting angry. It was never good, when he got angry. Raquel didn't flinch, though. She had endured him long enough and she had allowed - well ... she had had to allow - him to get involved with her sister. She wouldn't have to answer for her sister's death, though. Raquel would rather take him to jail, if there was a fight here in hospital.</p>
<p>"She just fell down the stairs," he tried to explain, but Raquel was no fool.</p>
<p>“Laura is a grown-up. Grown-ups don't just fall down the stairs.”, She hissed. “And did you take a look at her? That are no marks you get from just falling, so… Yes... you did...! ", Her eyes widened and she looked at Alberto in horror. “You pushed her, didn't you? Oh my God! What kind of a...! "</p>
<p>At that moment he grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. Raquel's eyes became even bigger, the fear clearly noticeable in that first moment, especially because she couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>“You shut up now. I didn't push her! I didn't push her, she stumbled and I couldn’t grab her anymore! Is that clear?” He looked at her stubbornly and Raquel couldn't utter a sound. Then he started to relax again.</p>
<p>Yet, Raquel had had enough. This man had abused and beaten her. No one had believed her. Now he did the same to her sister and he wanted to condemn her to silence? What did he want to do if she opened her mouth? Murder her? When she had gathered all her senses back, she kicked him as hard as she could and grabbed him to put him in a headlock. She'd been smart enough to enroll in the university's self-defense class led by Alicia Sierra after the separation. Then she started calling for help.</p>
<p><br/>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was sitting on the couch with her mother that evening, both of them wrapped up in a huge fluffy blanket, drinking hot chocolate, Raquel took a deep breath. She sighed. All the excitement of today had set many things into motion. They would have a lot to sort out the next few days. Laura would advertise, like Raquel had a few months ago. They would also be questioned on the matter and everything would take time and energy. Almost automatically she reached for her bag. The only thing that had given her strength, in the last few months of abuse and getting over it, was drawing.</p>
<p>"Do you have any new pictures you want to show me?" her mother asked and leaned over. Mariví was always interested in her daughters drawings.</p>
<p>"Yes, gladly. I also found a 'new motive'. A young man, who always takes pictures in the park.”, Raquel explained and smiled to herself in secret admiration of the unknown stranger, until she saw her mother's look.</p>
<p>“A young man, then? Does he look good? Did you speak to him? When do I get to know him?” Raquel raised an eyebrow. "Mamá! I don't even know him, but... he looks very attractive... wait, I'll show you... ", she was still looking for her sketchbook, but... it was as if swallowed by the earth. "That can’t be...!" Raquel shot a panicked look at her mother. "My book is gone!", she explained and wondered feverishly where she had had it the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Day 3</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>He had really tried to look especially good today. After all, he wanted to make a good impression the first time he ever spoke to her and gave her back the sketchpad. Of course, he had sent a picture of himself to Andrés, who had commented and given tips. Sergio was quite nervous of the meeting and noticing this, his brother had taken the whole thing seriously. He had even wished him good luck. In the park, Sergio sat down on the bench with the book and camera in his hand. He waited, took some pictures and spent the time looking for the brunette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Day 4</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>When he looked out the window in the morning, it was cloudy outside and a veil of rain hung over the otherwise warm and sunny city. He straightened up again, hoping to see her again. He got ready like the day before. The only difference: today he was in the park armed with a camera, a drawing book and an umbrella. It was cold and wet, and his photos didn't turn out to be very numerous or beautiful. When he started to shiver after several hours, despite the warm climate, he decided to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raquel had finally given up on the idea of getting her drawings back when she saw the rain today. Yesterday she and her mother had talked to the police about Alberto and she had also spoken to her sister's conscience again. After that she had searched all the places where she could have forgotten the sketchbook. Among other things, she had called several taxi companies to find out if anyone had found a sketchbook in the back of their car. Nada! Niente! The only thing she hadn’t done: gone to the park. After all, she had packed everything up. Now she regretted it, but what could she do? The sketchbook was probably just gone. And Raquel had much more important things to do than search for a sketchbook! She had to be there for Laura and she would just have to buy a new book...</p>
<p>Tough she was worried. Would she ever see the handsome guy from the other day again? It was pure chaos what was happening in her life! How much would she have loved to just draw something now!</p>
<p><br/>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Day 5</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>By the time he got home that night he had really given up hope. It had been a long day again, with many people visiting the park. None of them being HER. He just wanted to see her again so badly. Sergio sighed and looked at the sketchbook in front of him again. Then... he made up his mind and had an idea. If it didn't work... well he would have to live with that. Yet, if it did…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Day 6</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>When he got to the park, the bench was still unoccupied. He went over and placed the black sketchbook on it. Then he sighed and went his way. He couldn't wait forever, but... maybe he would be lucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raquel was just glad she didn't have to go to the hospital with her mother today. She loved her sister, but she also needed distance from all of it. Although there was no hope of finding her sketchbook again, she still made her way to the park. She hummed, enjoyed the sunshine and went to her favorite bench. When she looked at it, she couldn't believe her eyes and hurriedly walked the last few steps towards the bench. There, beaming, she grabbed her sketchbook. Could it really be? She flickered through it. Yes, those were really her drawings, they were all there… Even the last ones of the unknown.</p>
<p>After letting her eyes slide over the man's features for a while, she took out her pen-box and picked up one of the pens. Then she began to scribble on the page, but after a short time she caught her breath. She stopped. Staring at her sheet of paper and at one point where the pen didn't work. She furrowed her brow as she recognized letters H E.</p>
<p>What was that supposed to mean?</p>
<p>Curious and also a little excited about what was going on, she began to color the page with her pen and more and more letters became visible, until she finally had the words "HELLO STRANGER" written in front of her. A page for just two words... And who had written them? She took a thorough look around. After Alberto she had a really creepy feeling for the first moment. But she didn't see anyone she knew or who was watching her, so... she turned the page irritation showing on her features and started the game with the hidden letters all over again.</p>
<p>“U HAVE AN AMAZING TALENT”</p>
<p>She felt almost a little flattered now. So… someone obviously had found her sketchbook, seen her drawings and approved of them. Okay, a little creepy, but... somewhat... cute? She turned the page again and began the whole searching game again. The only noise for her was the rubbing of her pen on the paper as she scribbled curiously for another message.</p>
<p>“AND U SHOULD SMILE MORE”</p>
<p>She frowned and looked confused at the statement. Then she turned the page and again scribbled on.</p>
<p>“BECAUSE YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL”</p>
<p>She had to smile. That was a wonderful idea to compliment her and she was kind of blown away just because someone had made that kind of an effort. At that moment she looked up, knowing that if someone had done this, he had to be here somewhere. And when she looked up with the brilliant smile still on her face, she heard the click of a camera.</p>
<p>She blinked and recognized the man she had been drawing the last days before she lost the sketchbook. There he was standing with a big smile and less than five meters from her. He also had just taken a photo of her. It must have been him who had written the messages in her book. She didn't think twice, she just moved a little to the side and gently patted the stone next to her to show him that he should sit down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So... you think I'm good at drawing?" She asked, then turning her head smiling at him. Sergio blinked nervously as he sat down, somehow, he had imagined talking to her... easier in some way? He swallowed. "No ..."</p>
<p>"No?"</p>
<p>"Well... it’s just... not just 'good', but unbelievable.", he tried to explain what he meant and blushed a little because he didn't know how to do it properly.</p>
<p>Raquel could only beam at him, however. "Thanks for the compliment ...", she looked down at her sketchbook again. "The compliments.", she added and then curiously looked at his camera. "May I see the pictures?", she asked and smiled at him. So Sergio showed them to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Do Not Disturb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sergio and Raquel are at a party. They don't speak very much, but after stealing a room key they get a lot closer very quickly .... smut?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um yes, so after RaquelDaBadass challenged me. I tried to write mature content on my first mature content chap (like I never wrote anything like that ever before!). Please don't be too hard with my depiction of it, I wanted to make it 'right' and... this is what felt 'right'. Sternly I feel like bursting into laughter again (sex really is a funny thing - thank you for pointing it out to me Dogma [I mean the movie with Alan Rickman...]) Äh well gonna leave you to decide for your own if that chap is worth reading and if I did a good job with it. &gt;.&lt;"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>DO NOT DISTURB</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn't like these events at all. It was generally too loud. There were normally too many people. It was always too much alcohol and smoking. Too much of basically everything. He would have preferred not to show up at all, but what could he do if he was smuggled into such an event by two party lovers? The biggest and hottest party by far for all the rich, the beautiful and the wealthy. Sergio, in his opinion, did not belong to any of the three categories and it was therefore completely inappropriate for him to be here. He took an anxious look around the huge hotel bar, which had been extended by an adjoining room. His hope for a dark place in one of the corners where he could hide from drunks, dancers and awkward conversations was still high. Fortunately (#not!!), the guys immediately romped into the crowd and just left him standing. They knew exactly how much he liked these events: Not at all! Yet, he sighed and found a seat in the corner of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>She actually had had something else in mind when her friends had promised her a "worry-free" evening. When she took a look at the excited group of girls, she already knew that in the end it would be her caring and motherly way around them, that would bring all the girls back home safely. Raquel sighed (little did she know about what the night would bring!). She had a thing for parties and alcoholic beverages, hot dances and flirts. But... after the last few weeks she just wasn't in the mood for any of it. She had let the girls drag her to the party anyway. At the entrance, Ágata showed the forged IDs. Raquel was always amazed at her friend’s trickeries and followed the girls inside. They had really tried so hard to make her comfortable and distract her tonight, therefore she would try to do her best too. "Okay girls, the first round is on me!" She shouted over the music and laughed.</p><p>While the others giggled like excited chickens and looked around, Raquel went to the bar. She ordered and flirted a little with the barman, just for fun, of course. Maybe she should really let herself be relaxed and easy more often? While the bartender was preparing the drinks, she looked around and smiled at a rather hot guy who was apparently alone here. In his dark corner he... made her kind of nervous and made her stomach feel... funny. She sighed. That was definitely NOT what she needed right now. Therefore, Raquel was very happy when the drinks were ready and she could go back to the girls. She handed out the drinks and of course they toasted her freedom from her abusive ex. Raquel emptied her drink in one pull at the thought. She needed more alcohol if the evening went on like this.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Sergio had no luck with his escape attempts. An hour ago, he had fought his way through the dancing crowd to get to talk to his brother. Yet Andrés had just given him more to drink and Sergio had felt as if he was being made drunk, so that he could endure the party. That he now was standing in the middle of the dance floor didn't make the night any better at all. When Martín tried to dance with him drunkenly, Sergio thwarted the plan and turned around. Whatever was waiting for him on his other side had definitely to better than the prospect of dancing with a drunk Martín... At least a way for him to escape the party was more likely that way. What he hadn't expected, however, was that two hands would be wrapped around his neck and he was now caught in the next dance. He swallowed and looked at the person who had simply put her arms around him nonchalantly and recognized the woman from the bar earlier. An unknown warmth flashed through him and he was blown away. He could feel that she had drunk a lot. But... was that important?</p><p> </p><p>Raquel really hadn't followed her own rules and threw them overboard after the third drink. She had been infected with the party mood by Silene, Alicia and Ágata and now she was fully there. When the girls took to the dance floor, she was there with them. She could dance pretty well. Actually, the original plan had been to dance the slower dances with one of the girls, Alicia, and laugh like crazy at all the couples, who had found each other, yet... something must have gone wrong with the choice of her dance partner and now... she had her arms around the hot guy she had seen sitting at the bar and... she, being a little tipsy, was definitely not ready to give up her catch. She grinned at him and just beamed.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It was a hasty act, he knew it, yet... he couldn't help it. She overwhelmed him like a force of nature. He let her pull him out of the hustle and bustle of the party and to the reception. When she stole a room key there, he wanted to protest, but... she nipped his protest in the bud by simply laying her lips on his. How they had actually ended up in the elevator... she probably knew better than he did. He was also totally unfamiliar to their destination. Sergio was just completely overwhelmed by her. All his senses were too. Inside the elevator, she pressed him against the wall and the touch of her lips took away all of his thoughts. Only the one of how her hips, which she had pressed against his and performed such overwhelming circular motions, was ghosting as a complete mystery trough his mind. This woman was as incredible as the sun in the night sky. When they finally got to the room, she unlocked it and the only clear thought that he could still grasp was to hang the "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob.</p><p> </p><p>Oh she wanted him! She knew THAT very well. And he didn't seem to object her wishes too much (at least nothing that she didn't know how to appease). She had grabbed his shirt and pulled him with her. He'd already send shivers down her spine when he'd just sat in the corner of the bar. Afterwards on the dance floor - she hadn't noticed how clumsy he'd been - his eyes had been so incredibly hot and... he had tried to tell her something, probably it had been compliments (actually he had wanted to say goodbye after the third dance, that she hadn't let go of him). His lips had been so red and divine and so... she had just kissed him. He'd been rather reserved for a man of his caliber and a party like the one they were at. But his lips were incredibly soft and tender, even if kissing him was a strange feeling, but soon she discovered she really liked the gentle pecking of his beard. And then, the thing that almost threw her over the edge, there was its taste... it was just... beguiling, better than strawberries and chocolate combined! She was blown away by him. She wanted him. Raquel began fiddling with his shirt and eventually pulled him with her. On the way she kissed him again and again, because his lips were like two magnets that magically attracted her own lips. When they were finally in the room - Raquel just didn't care that she had stolen a key right now - she pressed him against the door, after it had been shut. Tonight, he was hers and she was his, if he wanted her. But here he was and did no complaining.</p><p> </p><p>He took a step forward, until now she had set the pace. Yet... this woman wanted HIM and he had to admit he wasn't so averse to the whole thing. What he definitely didn’t expect was, that after he had closed her lips again, she would wrap her legs and arms around him with a little hop and he would almost be unbalanced.</p><p>Sergio managed to brace himself against the wall and his hands landed on her bum to hold her. At that moment he became insecure again and let his hands slide more to the side on her thighs, but... she did know what she wanted and grabbed his hand and moved it to her bum again, while she began to run her tongue gently over his lip. She wanted more, so much more from him. He opened his lips uncertainly and already felt the gentle and tender pressure that let the feeling of a lightning bolt pass through his body. She was like a thunderstorm that took him completely by surprise. Sergio stumbled forward - all these sensations were too much for him to process at this rate.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel kissed him and ran her hands over his back as he pushed them further into the hotel room and then they landed on the bed together. He tried to stand up, she noticed, but he had done his calculation without her: She already had a hand around his neck and her legs were still wrapped around him. He couldn't escape her like that.</p><p>She nibbled his lip and then kissed him again only to initiate a twist and lie on top of him. Oh, he couldn't hide the fact that he was aroused by her anymore and it made her grin before she kissed him again. Then her jacket flew against one of the floor lamps in a corner. Raquel now only in her top bent down again to kiss him senseless and let her hands slide over his muscles. Gosh he was definitely trained under the suit he was wearing and had more muscles than you could tell by looking. How badly did she want to find out what he was hiding under his shirt. She pulled away from him and looked at him hungrily with her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio had to swallow. When she had just thrown away her jacket, he had become a little insecure again. The thought had occurred to him that something could break. The way she was looking at him now however, showed him that she by contrast was completely indifferent to the thought.</p><p>He didn't know what to do now, what did she expect from him?</p><p>He felt like a little school boy again and not like a grown man with some experience. Then she closed his lips with hers again and pulled him into a sitting position with her. He groaned because their groins were only separated by the two pairs of jeans and the friction from the tightness was quite intense. That however seemed to be exactly what she had wanted. She lay kisses gently down his neck and blew very softly over the spots where her lips had been causing him to shiver comfortably. He didn't even notice how she took off his jacket and undid the buttons of his shirt. Her lips caught his again and he sighed contentedly, put his hand on her neck and slowly became more courageous when it came to using the tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel had become even hotter by now, the open buttons meant that she could run her hands over his muscular upper body and she did that, until the shirt finally flew to the side and stayed somewhere on the floor. She leaned closer to him again and moaned into the kiss, since they were still very close at their hips and rubbing their midsection together. She enjoyed the feeling she got when she rubbed against him there and he groaned like that with his husky voice. As if by a wild urge, she pulled her top over her head and pressed herself closer to him. She made him run his hands over her body and purred as he gently and carefully began to explore her. It was as if two different worlds were colliding, she like a whirlwind of feelings that needed to be subsided in a wild scramble and there was he, gentle as a lamb who didn't want to go too far in order not to hurt him- or herself. But she would have to find the wolf in his sheepskin, because... her inner tornado needed his god of thunder.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio on the other hand tried to keep his composure, even if he actually knew it was too late for that. He was at her mercy. He could try to pull himself together, but... would it work? Who knew?</p><p>The dark haired sighed and turned around with her again, she was now lying under him and he was propping himself up next to her head. Her grip on his glasses was almost tender for the ferocity that she had displayed just before, and the glasses wandered carefully on one of the bedside tables. Sergio, meanwhile, had opened her jeans and by stretching her hips towards him, Raquel helped him get rid of it. He didn't have the time to concern himself with where he should put her jeans now, because she had twisted herself out from under him and was now kneeling in front of him to kiss him wildly and to open his jeans. He groaned into the kiss as she did so. In his excitement he hadn't noticed how tight the jeans had become.</p><p> </p><p>If she had just said that he was a little lamb, the mood seemed to have turned now that the glasses were gone. She could feel it and she got goose bumps out of sheer lust and intensity. He pulled her closer to him with a simple movement. She now could definitely feel the bump in his shorts even more clearly than before. Gently but firmly, his hand was on her neck and ran down her spine, which gave her a pleasant shiver, while she snuggled closer to him and took care of the feeling of skin to skin. When he opened her bra, she let it slide down and it also landed somewhere in the hotel room. They broke the kiss for a brief moment, caught their breath again before their lips rustled together as if it were the last moment the two of them still had to breathe and live. Then she surrendered to his movements.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio pressed her down with his body, he kissed her, he covered every point on her body with kisses. He took as much time as he could to explore her body without her becoming restless because he gave him too much time adoring her. Meanwhile he enjoyed how she ran her fingers through his thick hair and how she stroked his skin so delicately. He kissed her and while she nibbled at his ear, he slowly let his fingers move down between her breasts, over her navel to her already wet center and enjoyed how she shuddered a little. He could tell from her faltering breath.</p><p>Then he kissed her again and repeated the game, only this time gently down her ribs, then down along the inside of her thighs again towards her center. Finally, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her pants and slowly pulled them down.</p><p>Slowly and with pleasure he kissed his way up from the tip of her foot. While she watched him and bit her lip, he took in her beautiful body and how it reacted to anything he did. He smiled gently and let her feel his hot and hungry breath where she was already longing for him. She groaned and shivered with anticipation, seeing how he settled down between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel was so hot, wet and just ready for him that she almost groaned in frustration as he tormented her so much. He should finally start! She wanted him and he took so much time with it! When he finally leaned over her and she FINALLY got the pleasure of his tongue, it shook her to her core and her hips jerked upwards so that he had even better access to her center. She could almost feel him grinning towards her wetness. But how could she not give in to it all? He was amazing and she moaned comfortably. She couldn't help but moan with satisfaction as he brought his fingers into play. He actually knocked her down and somehow seemed to find just the right spots that made her scream and moan in excitement. She buried her hands in his hair and let her head fall slightly back. He hummed against her middle because she looked so incredibly hot her cheeks all rosy and the way she gently stroked his scalp with her fingernails turned him on even more. He pushed his fingers into her a little further and twisted them to find the specific point he had read about. And when she suddenly shuddered violently and clawed her hands into the sheets, he knew he had won. Like a ship on the ocean, she could not defend herself against the waves that he had created through his gentle lips and tongue play at her center and the intense treatment of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>After giving her a quick time to recover, he straightened up to crawl up to her and kissed her. She returned the kisses slowly and calmly at first, then more and more demanding. On his lips she could taste herself at the same time absorbing his intoxicating aroma, it was... like heaven on earth. She had never felt it before and her heart was pounding wildly. She hummed satisfied as he put his arms around her and started to massage his length gently, rubbing her hands up and down whilst slipping the condom onto him. She grinned when he groaned from what she was doing. Raquel put her free hand on his cheek to cup it and to gently stroke his beard before she bit softly in his lower lip and pressed him down on his back. Oh! She wanted this man who robbed her of all senses and at the same time stimulated all of them so incredibly.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio was caught in surprise by her again, he winced when he felt the bite on his lip because he hadn’t anticipated it. Then he saw her grin as he looked at her in amazement. She was like a volcano that incessantly spurred him to surpass himself. He just let her take the lead now, after all, she apparently had quite a clear idea of what she wanted and or needed. He ran his hands gently through her hair and moaned at the intimate touch of his erection. Raquel, meanwhile, straightened him up and with one hand on his chest she let herself down on him slowly, circling her hips slightly. In the meantime, her mouth opened gently, she tilted her head back a bit as she let out a low voiced "Oh!".</p><p> </p><p>He was just right for her. Raquel sighed contentedly before bending down to him and catching his lips with hers and then slowly moving on him. She let her forehead rest against his and circled her hips on his to perceive the feeling of him even more intensely, while she simply pulled his hands to her and playfully showed him where she wanted to feel him.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio groaned himself when he entered her, he wanted to get up, but her hand pressed him back into the pillow. He didn't resist, on the contrary, he enjoyed it. It was hot for her to take the lead, that she seemed to know so clearly how she wanted it, and he... could come to terms with it and even enjoy it. He enjoyed the kisses and let her guide him, exploring her body with his hands after her non-verbal request, as he had not felt secure enough before. Gently, almost like a breath of wind, he ran over her body and pulled her closer, while she moved slowly but intensely on him.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned against her lips, then kissed her chin, her neck and lower until he could pamper her chest. And all that, while she slowly, almost intimately, moved with him. Now he straightened up more and by changing his posture caused her to also straighten up a bit. His arms still wrapped around her and while she was stretching, he began to suck on one of her nipples. She groaned and her body showed how comfortable she felt with it when the bud hardened even more than he could feel on the other side. He let it go and then breathed gently against it, eliciting another moan from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel was blown away, he felt so good in her around her. Wherever he left his almost feathery touches, she felt like she was on fire. She moaned loudly as he pampered and massaged her. She put her arms around him, ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp whilst enjoying what he did with her body. Then she pulled him closer to her and started kissing him. Roughly. Unrestrained. Indulgent.</p><p>Spurred on by the kiss, he initiated another twist, she was beautifully spread out under him. Sergio slipped his arms under hers and pulled her closer, he then began to thrust into her and she groaned and closed her legs around him. This way she could put even more pressure on his fabulous firm bottom with her feet to push him closer and deeper into her.</p><p>They both suppressed their wild moans with even wilder kisses pleading for release as he thrust into her that strongly and deeply.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and felt like he couldn't take it much longer, the friction was incredibly intense, it was so tight and wet inside her and her muscles simply rubbed his entire length in all the right places. He couldn't go on, he felt like she would make him erupt. On the other hand, he also wanted her to get what she wanted. He released his hand and grabbed hers, led her to her center and breathed longingly on her lips before closing them with more intense kisses.</p><p>Raquel was astonished at first, but then she followed his movement and gently started applying pressure by rubbing her fingers over the bundle of nerves to which he had brought her hand. She groaned, but he stifled her moan halfway by kissing her intensely and not giving her time to think, just to react. Her other hand was on his neck and she could feel his racing pulse. She looked at him as she was about to lose control completely - for the second time that evening - and saw how his pupils were dilated with excitement. She didn't need to speak to him, one look was enough and then another longingly, deep kiss.</p><p>Raquel felt her muscles start to cramp, she couldn't control herself anymore, the only things that gave her hold were his arms and that she could hold on to him. She groaned, clung to him and let her orgasm roll over her in forceful waves.</p><p>Sergio’s breath caught in his lungs when she came. He also groaned as her muscles tightened around him and began to milk him. During this massage he could no longer contain himself and with one last deep push he let go. He felt himself pouring into her and the feeling became even more immanent when he felt her claw in his back.</p><p> </p><p>As she slowly felt her orgasm subside, she sighed in satisfaction. She was still holding onto him very tightly and could feel how he the relaxation came over him after a while. Raquel hummed contently and smiled exhausted. It took a while before she pushed him to the side and they parted, to which she gave another gasp. Then she cuddled right up to him, put her head to his chest and let out a satisfied and relaxed breath before she let her hand slide gently over his chest and caressed it lovingly. She sighed with satisfaction.</p><p>Sergio stared at the ceiling after she had pushed him away. He should go, right? It was a one-time thing, definitely…(?) He had no idea how to act after something like that. It had been so intimate and at the same time he didn't even know her name. She had pushed him away so he should go. But at that moment, she put her arm around him and cuddled up to him and he... he was powerless against her natural force. She nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck and he felt how she gently kissed and caressed him, it felt unbelievable. He returned the caresses gently and relaxed by stroking softly over her back.</p><p>When after a while he noticed her breathing had become calmer. There he saw his chance and tried to get up.</p><p>"Mmmmnnnnnngh... noooo..." she muttered in protest and didn't even open her eyes.</p><p>Her arm closed tighter around him and he sighed. How should he say no to THAT? Therefore, he just pulled the covers higher so they both would be warm and cozy and pulled her back into his arms, which made her utter a satisfied "Mmmmm..." and a happy smile.</p><p>He was briefly afraid of what would happen in the morning, yet... that was probably a question for tomorrow morning. Tonight, he would consider himself the luckiest man in the world, because the most beautiful woman had taken HIM to a hotel room and didn't want to let him go after lovemaking. That was… a complete success for an otherwise terrible party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for arriving at the bottom of this. Hopefully you are pleased. If not, well sad for you, 'cause I had such a great time laughing while writing this, so once it's out there, well I probably will be able to write more serious stuff in the future x'D just happy if you liked it guys. (There she goes talking again - yeah she really is scared of this type of writing, because it takes so much skill and she's not sure she has it - oh and she's talking in third person about her again - notice how scared she is about this?!?!?!?) ^^"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Can you hear me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How would you deal with being abused? Raquel tries to keep it a secret... But then there is Sergio...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. New Year. Excellent! - Sorry for the irony. Here I am and thought 2021 would get better after 2020 was such a flop... And until 4 in the morning I was really happy. I thought I could save the world. Since then... let's say I wasn't put down gently. Actually, a different OS was planned before this... but I'm an emotional writer, therefore I just had to get out everything that was crushing on my inside. Yet maybe I can make someone happy with my negative feelings about today? I would be happy about that, because then they wouldn't be bad anymore :) (reverse psychology! #sergiomode!)</p><p>Thank you so much @Raquelita_cutie for providing me with the insults I could use! - I was such a mess at that point nothing came to my mind.</p><p>Oh the YT song for this chap, if anyone wants to check it out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAVfXgNjkZU - matching the title and lyrics;)</p><p>Oh and everyone thank's for your comments they are much appreciated! &lt;3 Love to you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>CAN YOU HEAR ME?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sat slumped in her closet. She had pushed one of the pant legs between her teeth. Only two minutes ago the pant leg had suppressed Raquel's screams perfectly, now she felt unable to take it out of her mouth. The tears ran down her cheeks like two waterfalls and she had wrapped her arms tightly around her. Anyone else would have gone crazy with claustrophobia in that dark little closet, she didn't mind. It was one of the few places where she didn't feel at HIS mercy. Where she could let her feelings run free. There was no other place where she felt so free as in this dark, cramped closet and at this thought the tears came back to her eyes that she was so good at hiding.</p><p>Only when she heard a child's voice, she hastily wiped away her tears and got to her feet. She had to be strong for Paula. "Mummy? Where are you? Do you want to see what I painted in school today?“, The bright voice of her little one was music in Raquel's ear. She quickly left the closet and pretended to have just cleaned up the laundry, something her daughter would think about as perfectly normal. When presented with it, Raquel gently took the picture Paula had painted from her daughter’s hands and looked at it lovingly, while she went to the bed and sat down smiling. It had turned out really well. Paula came up to her and snuggled up next to her mom. In doing so, she unknowingly pressed against one of the bruises on Raquel's side, which Alberto had graced her with. She took in a hissing breath and tried to hide the pain on her face. "Are you okay mom?" Paula asked looking up at her restlessly. But Raquel gave her small one a gentle smile and nodded. “Yes… don't worry, mi cariño. Mommy is fine.", She said and smiled. “Don't you want to tell me what you’ve painted?” She asked and didn't want to worry Paula, around whom she had lovingly put her arm.</p><p>Paula happily described the scene. "There are papa and I, we play in the garden and you make dinner in the kitchen.", Paula said and pointed smiling at each person. But there was another person, whose face was missing, Raquel guessed that Paula hadn't finished the drawing yet, so she just asked quietly. "And that must be your grandma there, yes, Paulita?", She caressed her little one lovingly by stroking down her back. But Paula shook her head. "No... that is the monster in our basement you are afraid of Mommy." Paula explained and looked at her mother sympathetically. "But you don't have to be afraid, because I'm here to protect you.", said her little one and put her arms around her mother. Raquel barely felt the pain the hug caused her with all her bruises and sores. Her heart was breaking and tears threatened to well up in her eyes. Paula knew. She didn't know who the monster was, but she knew Raquel was scared. And that was something Raquel had never wanted. Paula shouldn't have such worries.</p><p>“Raquel? What's for dinner?", The voice of her personal monster thundered through the house. She quickly wiped away her tears and stood up. She hoped Paula couldn't see how ravaged she felt and how scared she was. "I thought it would be nice, if I cooked you what you want most today," she tried to avoid her husband's presumably burgeoning anger with this white lie. In fact, when Alberto came into the bedroom, it almost looked like he was going to give her a lecture, what a bad mother she was to Paula, that the girl had to wait for her dinner. But Paula's eyes shone. "Pancakes!" She demanded immediately, something that made Raquel laugh. "I think your papa would like something else though...", she explained to the little girl and ran her hand lovingly through her hair. "Then ... maybe risotto?" suggested Paula beaming and happily put her arms around her mom. Raquel gave Paula something to paint, so the girl could sit at the dining room table and she could watch her. It made the bitter feeling in Raquel's stomach go away, when she knew where Paula was and she could see that Alberto wasn't getting too close to their daughter. Should he, at least she had her eye on him. When it came to Paula, she would throw herself in front of her daughter like a lioness. She prepared the dinner, then enjoyed the meal with her family. Raquel especially loved her daughter's stories about school and what she had experienced today. When it was time for Paula to finally go to bed, she took her as lovingly and caringly as always. She braided her baby's hair so that it didn't get mixed up in bed and finally cuddled up in bed with her, to read her a goodnight story: "Do you know how much I love you" by Sam McBratney. Paula had chosen the book. When Paula was asleep, Raquel gave her a loving kiss on the head and stayed with her for a while, brushed the hair off the girl’s forehead and looked into the face of her greatest treasure in the world. She knew inside that she did this not only because she loved her daughter so much, but also because she was afraid to go downstairs and face HIM. You're crazy, Raquel. You are a cop, you can defend yourself! But when she thought of his furious gaze, of his angry eyes, then she began to feel very small inside. She knew that she had postponed it a long time and that if she stayed up here any longer, he would probably get really angry and violent – she still hoped he wouldn’t be. She gave Paula one last kiss on the forehead and then turned off the big light after she had safely plugged the little night lamp into the socket between the bed and the door. Yet, fearing what might happen downstairs, she closed the door completely. Then Raquel took a deep breath and started down the stairs.</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw and heard that the television was on and began to clear the table. She didn't want to give him any more opportunities to get upset. First, she cleared away the leftovers to stow them in the refrigerator, thankful that she would have some peace from him today. It was ... horrible enough to have to sleep next to him in their bedroom later on. But as long as she had her peace from him now, she would endure everything later, she decided. But she'd done the math without him. When she turned around to get the plates and cutlery and put them in the dishwasher, he was standing in front of her and had his eyes darkly fixed on her. One of the knives in his hand. Raquel met his eyes, hers wide with fear. Her gaze flickered again and again from his eyes to the knife.</p><p>"What are you actually thinking?", He took a step towards her, she one backward against the sink. There would be no escape, she knew that. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.</p><p>“Not serving dinner for your daughter in time? Or cook food for when I come home with her!!! And then just believing that a simple risotto would suffice? ", his tone was dangerous, the anger resonating so strongly that Raquel felt herself pressed against the wall by nothing else than his words and voice without him ever taking another step towards her.</p><p>"Alberto, I'm sorry ... please, please put the knife down ...!" She stammered, her eyes shifting wildly from his eyes to his hand.</p><p>She gave a small squeak in shock as the knife slammed into the sink next to her.</p><p>"You. Are. One. Stupid. Whore!”, he whispered dangerously close and Raquel just tried to slide back further. But there was no escape there, because she had slipped into the corner of the kitchenette. She couldn't avoid it anymore. Alberto came ominously closer and even before the first blow, Raquel was trembling like a leaf. Then everything went blank, she had somehow reached a point where she endured the blows and no longer commented or noticed. Everything was as if she were watching from an outside perspective: How the blows hit the pit of her stomach, how she went down on her knees and defended herself only to the bare minimum. But I'm a good mother, ain’t I? Do I deserve this? Maybe…? I don't know…! I do not know it anymore!! Then he landed a blow with his foot that made her feel like she was vomiting and that cut off her flow of air. She couldn't even lift her head anymore. He took a deep breath in and hissed it out and with a last. "Now you've got what you deserve!" Then he finally left her on the floor. At some point during the night she managed to get up and drag herself to the couch. There she collapsed again, unable to produce a tear. Had she really deserved this?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Calling out like a flair gun.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Drifting in an empty sea.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Feeling like a lonely one.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I wanna know you’re listening.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>If I’m talking to myself, I’m gonna find somebody else.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>That she went to Hanoi during the lunch break was simply necessary. She couldn't stand sitting at her desk and trying to hide her pain, while Angel constantly chatted at her from the side and other colleagues came by to chat as well. She tried to grin and bear it and before Alberto got a chance to show up in the office, she took her jacket and put it on carefully - every movement hurt her - but thigh as to protect her body. It was good that it was winter right now, so no one questioned her sweaters, which she used to hide bruises on her upper body, and her long trousers, which protected all the brightly colored spots on her legs from uninvited eyes. Even the coat, which offered additional coverage in all areas, simply gave her additional protection. After all, what would her co-workers think if they knew what was going on in her house? They would think I’m incapable. Unable to protect myself. My career would be over. She told herself again. Luckily Alberto was always careful not to disfigure her face too... the only question was, when he would get so angry that he threw all caution overboard... Raquel wasn't sure how she would have disguised it then...</p><p> </p><p>In Hanoi, she went carefully to the counter and sat down. She breathed in and out and even closed her eyes for a moment. Security. For a brief moment, at least. Security. Alberto hated going to cafés and bars. Therefore, she hadn't said anything and only mentioned to Angel that she wanted to go to the cafeteria and then briefly stretch her feet in the park with a salad. She was sorry to lie to her colleagues, but... what didn’t you do for a little salvation...</p><p>She breathed in and out deeply and slowly her shoulders relaxed. It hurt so bad. Everything. Every single muscle that she almost had to wipe a tear from her eyes. She couldn't really breathe deeply in and out to calm down completely, only light breaths were possible due to the pain. She collected herself, however, and raised her head like a confident and strong woman. She could even put a smile on her face - maybe she should have become an actress instead of a policewoman, who was unable to defend herself...</p><p>"A cappuccino please."</p><p>"Take away?"</p><p>"No…"</p><p>The man behind the bar, Augustin Ramos, raised an eyebrow. He knew Raquel and she NEVER stayed at lunchtime. It was a first timer. Still, he didn't ask, because she seemed somehow more fragile than usual today ... not quite herself. Otherwise, they always flirted a little, although they both knew that it would never lead to anything, it was just nice.</p><p> </p><p>Lost in her thoughts, Raquel just sat there, tried not to move much, just stared calmly at her fingers. She stayed seated, completely lost in her thoughts, as a happy group of people trundled into the small café."Hola papa! When I picked up Monica, we met Sergio, Silene and Anibal and they decided to join. Andrés will come later too.", Daniel said and happily put his arm around his girlfriend. "We should sit down back there, the table in the corner is the largest.", he said with a laugh and gave Monica a loving kiss on the forehead.</p><p>When everyone sat down, the content whisper of happy friends reuniting began. Raquel, however, did not notice anything, she was completely lost in her thoughts.</p><p>Augustin quietly went to the group of friends and looked around. “Do you want the usual? Then someone has to help me carry it.", he announced and Monica smiled. "I'll help.", she offered and when no one else said anything, Sergio sighed. He could feel everyone's eyes uncomfortably looking at him and knew that firstly he would not be able to take it for long and secondly it would spear him the agony to just help. "Okay, okay... I'll help too," he said, getting up with a sigh. Monica and Augustin were already a few steps further than him when he followed. His gaze briefly flew over the other people present in the café and then he felt completely warm and he felt the warmth grow further over his whole body. His feet were now walking completely without him being able to control them and his eyes only saw the woman sitting at the bar. She was so... lost in thought. She looked so incredibly beautiful and at the same time infinitely sad. His heart leapt unexpectedly, after he feared it would have stopped. He almost ran into Monica out of sheer distraction. "Err... sorry.", He stammered quickly in the direction of the blonde and pushed his glasses up, while he then turned to Augustin and tried to put the elder’s words into some context.</p><p>The doorbell rang and the changed atmosphere was immediately noticeable. “Hola mis amigos!” Andé's voice called excited and satisfied. All friends, whether at the bar or at the table, turned to him. Even some guests looked up. "Hermanito!", Andrés gave Sergio two kisses on the cheek. Sergio went red like a tomato, but Andrés now shifted his attention to his side. "Monica.", he took the blonde's hand and gave her a kiss on it. Then his attention shifted again: “Augustin! Same as always, please?” he said and winked at the two of them. "See you soon...", then he went to greet the rest and sit down.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio shook his head and looked apologetically around the restaurant, his gaze fell back on the brunette, who had stolen his breath earlier. But she didn't seem to have noticed that a new guest had even entered the restaurant. Therefore, he lowered his gaze again and blinked in amazement when Monica apologized briefly and went straight over to the brunette. He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Raquel was so lost in thought that she did not even notice the cappuccino was already steaming in front of her, nor that Andrés had actually entered the restaurant. She was so lost in thought that she winced when she was touched on her arm. She couldn't keep the mask and grimaced in pain. Afterwards she looked irritated at the woman who had just touched her.</p><p>“Raquel? It's me… Monica? We... had some courses at university together... ", the blonde explained calmly and gently.</p><p>Raquel's eyes widened with reconnection. "Oh... oh Monica, how are you?" She asked, suppressing a painful groan as the blonde hugged her and gave her a squeeze.</p><p>She was so distracted by the blonde that Raquel did not notice how the inconspicuous man behind Monica narrowed his eyes and studied her more closely.</p><p>Sergio had of course been able to see everything. He had observed her closely and he had read many books, although she had probably been able to deceive everyone else in the café, he did not believe that the brunette, who seemed to be an acquaintance of Monica, was doing well. But Augustin interrupted his train of thought by putting several plates in his hands.</p><p>Monica had persuaded Raquel to sit down with her and her friends, despite her attempts to decline. In the end, Raquel only agreed because she was afraid that Monica would find out about her condition if the blonde pulled any harder on her arm. She was glad that Monica took the plates, while she slowly and carefully got up, every pair of eyes was occupied with Monica. She didn't notice that one pair of eyes was studying her very carefully though all of it. She slowly walked towards the group. The slow pace could be attributed to her insecurity because she didn't know these people. Monica however beamed. “Folks, this is Raquel, we studied together. Raquel, that's Sergio, Andrés, Daniel - my boyfriend - Silene and her boyfriend Anibal.", Monica introduced and then snuggled happily into Daniel's side. "Have a seat..." she said beaming, pointing, and looking at Raquel genuinely satisfied.</p><p>Raquel tried to smile too and proudly managed to sit down without wincing. "Nice to meet all of you," she said, giving them all a short, but serious and attentive look. Perhaps it stayed a little too long on the eyes of the man Monica had introduced to her as Sergio. But he had a look as if he could see right through her.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tell me can you hear me?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I need you to hear me!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Screaming out so loud!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But my words don’t make a sound.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tell me can you hear me?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Is anybody listening?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sh....... ooot me!" Raquel had gotten used to not saying her swear words out loud - that was what happened when you had a little daughter. But looking at her watch, she almost turned pale.</p><p>"That's an original...!", Andrés remarked with a laugh, but the rest of the group was confused by Raquel's sudden outburst when she looked at the time.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I ... have to go," she said, getting up. She had intended to explain that her lunch break was almost over and she had to go back to the presidium and as soon as possible, but she had forgotten one important thing: fast movements and fresh bruises just don't go together well.</p><p>She suddenly couldn’t breathe and she felt her feet almost give away in pain. Crap! Crap! Tears burst into her eyes. She was in pain and afraid. The tears also dimmed her vision as she waited for the further painful impact on the floor. But it did not happen.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was shocked when they saw Raquel's face, suddenly filled with pain, out of the blue. She seemed to be barely breathing and her feet buckled like she was about to fall. While Anibal, Silene and Daniel were limited in their reactions by the table and sitting area, Monica was too horrified to react except to clap her hands over her mouth. It was Sergio who prevented Raquel's body from hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>Sergio was sure now. He had seen how carefully she had moved. He had overheard the conversation, how she shied away from answering personal questions and tried to remain matter-of-factly. He had seen every slight twitch of her features when Monica touched her on the side. Sergio saw that she was in pain - but he couldn't really determine why, no suspicion in the world would have led him to the right conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>Even now when he held her and his heart made a happy jump, while it suffered for her at the same time - yes, such a back and forth, he hated feelings and now he seemed trapped in them - he thought nothing about for example her choice of clothes. They were quite stylish, appropriate for the time of year, and suited her. He just guessed that she had been injured during an operation.</p><p>“People calm down… Augustin can we get some water... hey... give her a little space...!” It had to be the voice of an angel that was speaking. Slowly... very slowly she got her senses back. Caused by the sheer pain, she had only seen spots and had an agonizing whistle in her ear. But... that soothing smell, and that beautiful voice, slowly led her back into the world of the living.</p><p>Sergio had carefully sat down with her at one of the tables. While the others looked worriedly at him and Raquel, he thanked Augustin for the water.</p><p>Sudden panic made Raquel's head skyrocket, almost anxiously looking for more distance from Sergio. "Hey ... careful!", he said calmly, yet firmly and his eyes were serious and she could not escape his gaze and the request that was in them. But at the same time the fear of Alberto's reaction, should he ever find out about this, ran through every single one of her pores. He could find out somehow. She knew he had his henchmen everywhere and... she knew if he hit her tonight because she was back to the office late or because he found out about this... She didn't know if she would see tomorrow.</p><p>"Raquel."</p><p>His voice was like her anchor in her need. She looked at him.</p><p>"Breathe ... in and out."</p><p>She followed his instructions and somehow his brown and worried eyes made the whole thing a lot easier.</p><p>"So ... and now take a sip of the water, okay?" he asked her calmly, yet firmly.</p><p>Who was she that she could brace herself against this gentleness? She couldn’t, so, she took the glass and took a long sip. With her eyes closed, she put the glass back down. Her body started to shake. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She just knew.</p><p>"Hey stay calm... breathe," he said, but this time he couldn't get through to her, so he gently touched her shoulder.</p><p>She reacted more violently than expected, flinching back and away from him.</p><p>"Okay... take it easy..." he raised his hands to show her that he posed no danger. His eyes were still on hers, but she looked at him like a frightened deer.</p><p>He moved away from her and even to the other side of the table to give her more space.</p><p>Raquel's eyes filled with tears. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He hadn't wanted to suppress or hit her. He wasn't Alberto. And she had reacted that way! Her conscience was even worse now.</p><p>She slowly calmed down a bit and leaned back a little more securely on the bench.</p><p>Sergio eyed her calmly. "Have a sip!" he told her, smiling gently.</p><p>"I ... um ... may I ask, if you are okay...?" he asked politely and she simply nodded and put on a fake smile.</p><p>"Yes... I... everything is fine ...", she explained, but he could see how the smile did not reach her eyes and how her eyes quickly fell back on the table.</p><p>"Raquel, we know that you are a police officer... I’m sorry for saying this, but you make such a... let’s say depressed impression, I always thought... if something goes wrong on an operation, then... the police would have their best people to take care of everything." he offered her his thoughts and her eyes met his for the first time.</p><p>She didn't know whether to be relieved or burst into tears. <em>He thinks I was injured in an operation. He and the others believe I'm such a wreck because of my job. At least they don't know what's really going on, but...</em></p><p>Yet she just swallowed, she couldn't think the thought any further and her eyes fell on her hands again. Just when Sergio raised his hand to put it on hers and quietly suggest that she should speak to Monica, she looked at the watch on his arm. <em>Crap! That would cause trouble.</em></p><p>"I ... I have to go.", she looked for her coat then took it. This time though, she didn't make the mistake of putting it on while standing up, she just put the coat over her arm. Then she got up and put a banknote in front of Augustin, including change. “It was nice to meet you Sergio. And... everyone else too. I hope to see you again soon. Thank you for letting me sit with you.” she tried to smile warmly at the group, who of course politely “had not” listen to her conversation with Sergio, and quickly disappeared from the café.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Didn’t wanna let you go.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Didn’t wanna walk away.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>With everything you didn’t know.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And everything left to say.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>After Sergio had witnessed Raquel’s distraught, he just wasn't himself anymore. Something was wrong. How she'd reacted, it wasn't... what he'd assumed of an injured officer. As if in a trance, he sat back with the others, but he was caught in his own thoughts. It wasn't until Andrés started joking about Sergio having a crush, they had never seen him like this before and whether he thought of what was going on between Raquel's legs, Sergio apologized with a brightly red skin tone from the rest of the group and made his way back to “work”. He really had an “important” job to do. His brother's laughter, who had infected the rest of the group, followed him till he stopped at Augustin's desk.</p><p>"Augustin, Raquel ... does she come often?" he asked him.</p><p>“The Inspectora? Yes... actually more or less every day at lunchtime... ", the man answered while rubbing his hands dry.</p><p>"Thank you." And with that Sergio was gone. He suspected something and... he had to make a plan.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Raquel was glad Alberto had spared her the other night. Maybe it was due to his great success at work? In the evening, after he had fortunately not found out that her lunch break had lasted longer than usual, she had cooked his favourite meal in order to... have her peace and quiet. She had spent more time with her daughter and bravely endured the pain Paula's movements and touches caused her. Then she cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed. She was glad that she was enormously tired and that she could escape into the dream world and not even notice how he came to bed.</p><p>It was also a good thing that she didn't have much to do at work today and so could start her lunch break a little earlier with the same excuses as yesterday. Today she walked the streets almost happily and entered Hanoi with an enthusiasm that had not been there for a long time.</p><p>“Hola Augustin! The usual please. this time to-go and ... a sandwich.”, She asked with a smile and waited for her order, happily accepting it and turning to go. What she didn't expect though, was bumping into someone. She couldn't suppress the closing reflex of her hand and her cappuccino poured burning hot over her hand and arm, through the various fabrics, until it landed on her skin. She winced and for a moment there was just the pain of the heat. "Excuse me, I'm sorry!", said a soft voice and she felt how someone carefully grabbed her hand and dabbed it gently.</p><p>She waved the other persons hand away and just said, "It's okay, it's okay ..." to get rid of the person.</p><p>But Sergio had something else in mind, and when she looked up and she looked into his eyes... something in them scared her terribly.</p><p>"Raquel, that was really hot... please... you have to roll up your arm and get that off your skin," he told her matter-of-factly.</p><p>Her heart was bumping in her throat. She could not. <em>I can not! I can not!</em> But no words escaped her mouth.</p><p>His knowing look became more serious and her lack of response and reaction seemed to give him even more confidence. Then he took a step towards her.</p><p>“May I?” A question. Her heart was pounding in her throat now. <em>No…. No! NO! He mustn't, no!</em> But she could not move, not a tiny bit, she was glued to her place by his eyes as if tied up.</p><p>Sergio knew it was a dangerous game, but... he had played it in his head a thousand times. He just hoped he would find what he was looking for.</p><p>Gently and ever so carefully as not to touch her skin, he first lifted her coat, then her sweater and pushed both of them up over her slender forearm. And there they were. Well visible under her skin, red from the spilled coffee. Green, blue, yellow, darker, lighter. Her arm was so colourful with bruises that Sergios eyes went wide with shock when he saw them.</p><p>
  <em>! N O !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm talking to myself, I'm gonna find somebody else</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tell me can you hear me?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I need you to hear me</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Screaming out so loud</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But my words don't make a sound</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tell me can you hear me?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>She almost fell over again, so he had put his arm gently around her waist and pulled her close to give her the support she needed. Although he had expected she would try to withdraw, she would try to flee, none of this was the case. She suddenly pressed her head to his chest and began to cry bitterly. She held him so close and tight that Sergio thought he couldn't breathe and all eyes were suddenly on the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>At first, he was so perplexed that he put his arms around her and gently patted her back. He didn't want to further hurt her, so he didn't reciprocate the intensity with which she hugged him. Although he was always careful to keep his distance to any person, it was so easy to hug her. With her, he seemed to know exactly what he had to do and even when she now was crying big crocodile tears and trembling with sadness, relief and everything that was going on inside her, he held her gently and carefully.</p><p>It took a while until she slowly recovered, until she no longer had the strength to cry the tears that she should cry.</p><p>He led her carefully to one of the tables, Augustin had brought them drinks and, like the other day, they were sitting across from each other. Raquel with reddened eyes, after the outbreak, and him a little unsure what to do now.</p><p>The silence was a little uncomfortable for both of them and when he looked down, he saw her hands clenched and playing nervously with each other. Whatever came over him then he couldn’t quite grasp - he truly did value his own "untouched ness" and distance from others very much - yet suddenly he had put his hand on hers.</p><p> </p><p>"We worry about so a lot of little things in life that aren’t even important... But the truth is that…" he tried to talk to her calmingly.</p><p>But Raquel was so taken by surprise by his gesture that her words gushed out of her like water: "Actually… nothing’s fine.” Her face reflected so much sadness and uncertainty that he gently squeezed her hand and he noticed, how her voice sounded broken. As if she was about to start crying again. Still, she looked at him and recovered.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly everything’s bad." <em>Why are you even trying to smile, Raquel? It sucks and it's all your fault ... right?</em> "And fucked.", she laughed at her words, but the laughter didn't reach her eyes. "Things are fucking awful." <em>Why are you telling him? A complete stranger? Be quiet!!</em></p><p> </p><p>The gentle touch of his thumb over her knuckles almost made her cry at that moment. What kind of strange impact did he have on her? Why did she feel so comfortable and secure with him? He was a complete stranger and yet... now the words started bubbling up inside her after so many days and weeks and months of fear and worry.</p><p>"I'm very sorry you had to… experience all of that…" he said and looked at her uncertainly, while he was still unconsciously holding her hands and touching them lovingly with his.</p><p>"If there is anything… I can help you with..." he said, taking a deep breath. His eyes were restless and the fact that she wasn't looking at him directly made him a little more insecure.</p><p>He tried to lighten the situation by saying. "I can give you a new phone… or a bodyguard with sunglasses...", He smiled and blinked restlessly, unsure whether his joke had been appropriate. Andrés would have shaken his head, right? Yes, definitely he would! Sergio swallowed hard and immediately began to apologize, almost about to pull his hands back.</p><p>"Excuse me, I ... shouldn't be making jokes… it’s just…" he tried to back off. But she got ahead of him and held his hands tight.</p><p>"No, no don’t worry about it…" - "I'm so stupid."</p><p>Both paused and looked at each other again. It was as if time and space were disappearing around them. "... I'm sorry, it’s just… when I look at you… it doesn’t make sense…" he continued.</p><p>"...You are not what comes to mind, when..."</p><p>Now she began to laugh a little bitterly.</p><p>“…When you picture an abused woman? Is that it?"</p><p>Her look made him feel definitely uncomfortable, because he had suspected it, but he hadn't necessarily wanted to admit it either and... if he had found it very difficult, what about others? Had anyone noticed except him?</p><p>"And because I have a gun?" Her look was serious and sincere, he didn't know what to do and felt quite awkward.</p><p>"Look..." she said and sighed, looked at her hands, which were now holding his and were clinging to it like... an anchor. <em>Pathetic Raquel. Pathetic.</em> She let go of him and pulled her hands back.</p><p>"The reality is..." she looked at the table. Not on his hands, not on his face.</p><p>"...it doesn’t start with being hit.", now her gaze wandered to him and she was bound by his eyes, but at the same time her voice was now calm and serious. What did she have to hide now?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm <span class="u">done</span> talking to myself, I'm gonna find somebody else</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"If it did no one would be with someone who is violent." Her gaze wandered from the drinks back to him and she continued. It was visibly difficult for her and he had to swallow easily. It was a really emotional and shocking thing that he had discovered and had to hear here.</p><p>"You actually...", she seemed to think for a moment, her voice soft, then she looked at him seriously again.</p><p>"You... fall in love with someone sweet… intelligent.", She almost laughed here and the sadness was clearly and depressingly palpable when she talked about her love.</p><p>“You feel like the centre of the universe. And... when he asks you to exchange a profile picture of your daughter, well… you think it’s sweet…"</p><p>He stared at her. So much information. He couldn't tear himself away from her lips, he couldn't stop listening, though it literally broke his heart. There was so much sadness there and yet she had managed to still get up every day. And after what he had learned so far her story was heart-breaking.</p><p>"And when he tells you not to wear a miniskirt to work..." she had never done that, but ... it should just reinforce her point of view.</p><p>"...you think...", she looked away from him into the distance "... I’m just a woman working in a man’s world… He’s just…", She made a thoughtful innocent face before she continued.</p><p>"…being protective." she said and looked at him. Her face clearly showed how stupid she felt now that it was coming from her lips.</p><p>He had to say something, but she cut him off.</p><p>"And then one day, he..." he could hear her voice becoming thicker. "...yells at you."</p><p>Sergio could see tears forming in Raquel's eyes again. He could see her eyes starting to swim again.</p><p>"You don’t have to share this with me..." He tried to intervene and give her more security, but she shook her head and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes. I need to…", She said and a small tear flowed down her cheek. <em>Please let me talk, now ... that I can finally talk!</em></p><p>"Look it's like...", she interrupted herself and looked at him briefly, then thoughtfully to the side while she wiped the hair from her face and he tried to take in and catch her story with a neutral look. "... going down some stairs one step at a time."</p><p>She looked at him and her look was sad, serious and he could not turn away from her dark, teary eyes. “Just like in those horror movies. When someone goes downstairs. And everybody says 'Don't go down! Don't go down! Don't ‘go!‘ But they do. ”She paused and swallowed. "And then he hit me for the first time.”</p><p>He couldn't stand it, he felt so uncomfortable in his skin, as if he had hit her personally. He couldn't hold her gaze any longer, had to swallow and look to the side. She sighed and still spoke.</p><p>“And then a second time. Then a third. “, She had spoken faster and now lowered her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"Raquel. You have to report him. “, Sergio said seriously and saw her look to the side.</p><p>"That doesn't work." Her voice was a little higher with uncertainty. "He is a cop as well," she said and looked at her hands in embarrassment. "And a very, very popular at the station." she paused and then it hit her what she really wanted. <em>I want to get rid of him. I don't know how, but I want to get rid of Alberto!</em></p><p>"I'm too ashamed!" she gushed out. She couldn't look at Sergio when she said that. She just couldn't. Still, she had to say: "How am I supposed to stand in front of my boss and tell him about the year and a half of humiliation and beatings?" A tear shot from her eyes and she stared into the ground.</p><p>Sergio was blown away. She endured that for a year and a half?</p><p>"I carry a 9-mm in my holster but... you know… ", she really started to sob a little, "...the truth is I don’t even know how to protect myself.", She announced again with a catching voice - it took a lot of energy.</p><p>"Don't say that..." His gaze was gentle, like a ray of sunshine when he looked at her. "But Raquel...", he leaned towards her. "The… the police or… or the judges, they have to listen to you! It’s impossible not to!" He explained. After all, besides the marks on her arm, she must have had other marks of abuse.</p><p>“In addition to your… injuries… I can feel your helplessness, there must be someone who can help you with this.”, he leaned towards her.</p><p> "No one can… help me with this.” she stated, she couldn't do it alone, she was so pathetic and small against Alberto. She couldn't bear it.</p><p>“I can!”</p><p>Sergio felt uncomfortable. He couldn't answer her right away, he first looked to the left, the words were in his mouth, his gaze went down, he felt incapable and then when his eyes were on her hands he began to speak.</p><p>"Ah… I’m sorry, but I don’t know how… how I can help, but… I will try to help you in any case. ", he said openly and honestly and at that moment he felt her touch his hand gently, maybe in disbelief, yet she held his hand and... although he usually didn't like that, he... didn't mind the gratitude in her look. That tearful smile...</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He had listened.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He had heard her.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HE had, whilst no one else did.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you that you read through ALL of this mess - in German it was about 13 pages long so THANKS!<br/>I was so thrilled when I read the title of the song that I posted in my friends list. And when I was so down today... I just had to write...<br/>I think it suits Raquel perfectly.<br/>So today I discovered that the German and English version of Serquels dialogues are vastly different (who would have thought). So I spent hours listening and re-listening and readjusting to make the setting and sentences reliable.</p><p>Oh and sorry! I could NOT find an End writing... and I'm okay! (Just if anyone cares to know XD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To win, you often have to sacrifice something. A queen or even your own safety.<br/>Queen's Gambit (Netflix) - ala Serquel &amp; bank robbery</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my friend Raphe for all the background information on the rules of chess (I'm definitely a noop when it comes to chess).<br/>Thanks to agadmator's Chess Channel, who explained the game with the "beautiful" queen sacrifice so well, that I could understand some moves: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIMaTKOZG-8</p>
<p>Thanks to my keen readers and the many wonderful comments. I hope the chess references don't get too much for you ^.^"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>SACRIFICE</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walked down the aisle, his face was emotionless. He adjusted his tie, wiped his hand briefly over the sleeve of his jacket, and looked ahead. He was able to ignore the press; he was used to it by now. He knew they wanted photos, that the reporters would take notes, and that the richest of the rich would be there tonight. Still, he was a calm person. He skilfully pushed his glasses further up his nose and gave a short glance at the audience. There was a slight nod from a tall, dark-haired man, Andrés, his half-brother. Sergio nodded back. They had planned the perfect game. Yet, he would have to be careful. His gaze fell over the rest of the well-dressed people. Martín, Ágatha and Silene sat next to Andrés. All their eyes were on him, but their looks were confident. He averted his eyes and looked at the chess board that was sitting on the table. The figures were neatly lined up and the clock stood next to the bord. He sighed and took his place. The black pieces were his for this game.</p>
<p>Sergio Marquina, one of the most successful chess players and grandmasters on earth, was waiting for his opponent. He had put his arms on the back of his chair waiting. It was an act of politeness to greet one's opponent with a handshake, even if it was a woman. It was not common for a woman to fight her way through the world of chess. Even more uncommon to face a grandmaster openly and unreservedly after only a few years of being in the spotlight. Sergio was amazed by her abilities and that alone had piqued his interest in her. He had followed her path and carefully analysed her capacities. Sergio himself had time day and night to plan his moves. He lived very withdrawn and used his life to occupy himself with chess and a few not so mentionable things. But when he watched her first game on television, he was blown away by her. It had been a wonderful game; she had brought down her opponent with determination and accuracy. Sergio had barely been able to hide his own excitement while watching the game.</p>
<p>She had cast a spell over him with her clever and sophisticated moves. He had watched so many games of her and admired her distinctive traits anew each time. They made him beam with joy inside, even if he remained apparently cold on the outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hermanito, now you're sitting in front of the TV again... that's very unusual for you.", Andrés had noticed while he had poured a drink for both of them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shouldn't you be reading your chess books?" the taller man asked with a grin and handed his brother the drink, before he sat down on the couch with him. Sergio took the drink relaxed and took a quick sip. When he noticed how much alcohol Andrés had mixed in for them, he only grimaced for a moment and then put the glass aside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well... now and then you have to deal with real games and not with games that have already been played.", Sergio explained calmly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh Hermanito, who are you trying to deceive ...?" Andrés asked and gave him a cheeky look. "You succumbed to her charm, right?" he asked grinningly and Sergio looked at him bewilderedt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Whose charm?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well… the charm of this new chess star: Ra… Ra… “, Andrés tried feverishly to remember the name.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Raquel Murillo." Sergio helped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Precisely! She looks great and she is talented. And maybe she even likes such a genius but socially incompatible guy like you.", Andrés said with a widening grin while he drank.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Sergio had looked briefly at his brother, rolled his eyes and mumbled. "I'm not that socially incompatible..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?" Andrés, who of course had heard everything, asked smirking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I mean ... I'm certainly not in love. She's a good tactician and strategist and she just comes out of nowhere. That ... makes IT so interesting.", Sergio tried to explain, specifically choosing it instead of her. He then pointed with his hand at the image of Raquel Murillo, who looked her opponent in the eye with confidence. “She doesn't even shift her face, no matter how bad it looks. She always seems to be five steps ahead of her opponent and ... "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oooohohoooooh! I think you're a little bit in love, Sergio." Andrés gave his oppinion with a grin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, you are, even if it’s... just such a teeny-weeny little bit."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sergio sighed as he thought back to the conversation. No, he definitely wasn't romantically interested in Raquel Murillo. She overwhelmed him with her seemingly impossible successes, but... it was a purely platonic "relationship" if anything. He just thought the way she played was incredible.</p>
<p>When she got there, the camera flashes echoed silently down the hall. It was a pure thunderstorm. She was dressed incredibly elegant and looked Sergio in the eye without even blinking. He held out his hand out to her and felt an unusual tingling sensation running down his neck. "Miss Murillo..." he greeted and gave her a tight smile.</p>
<p>"Mr. Marquina. “, she replied in the same manner, then they both sat down. They picked up their pads. He leaned back and looked at the field. Then he looked up again; staring seriously and deeply into her eyes. "Ready?", he asked but she just nodded.</p>
<p>He slightly leaned forward, pushed his glasses back up his nose and waited for her to play the opening move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raquel was nervous. Today she would be sitting across from one of the grandmasters. She would definitely never have thought that would happen. It had been more for fun that Alicia, Alberto, Sánchez, Tamayo and her had started playing chess together on one of their merry evenings - they had drunk so much that neither of them could really still stand up - and laughed themselves to death about, the way they should move the pieces across the chess board. Yet something about it hadn’t let Raquel go and instead of doing research for her seminar papers, she had borrowed chess books from the library and literally devoured them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It had been more of a joke that Alicia had dragged her best friend to the university's chess club, well ... the many different books had been pivotal. First Raquel had protested, then she tried to keep up with the other players for fun and... she had been good. Surprisingly good. It was as if she could foresee the moves and arrange her defences in advance. She was so consumed by the possibilities on the board, by the strategy that unfolded in front of her and that it was different with every opponent… that evening she completely forgot Alberto and she had a date night. When he found her on her bed as if in thought, he thought at first that she was sick. However, when he found out the real reason - she had just thought too much about different chess strategies - he got angry and, in his uproar, he took the chess board she had borrowed and smashed it against the wall. As it flew, Raquel knew it was over between them. She kicked him out and Alicia, who had noticed the hustle and bustle, helped her with the greatest pleasure. Then they looked at the board and the pieces. Fortunately, nothing had been broken.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're pretty crazy Murillo," Alicia said and laughed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And this was how Raquel Murillos's journey into the chess world began.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had to manage university, had a part-time job in a bar and... she spent every free minute to play chess. Her biggest luck? In the bar in which she served, some older men with chess experience always liked to play with her and teach her new tricks and rules in the world of chess.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked and looked at her chess opponent. Sergio Marquina. She would defeat him today. She calmly raised her hand and let it slide over the chessboard hovering, then - she had never done that before, because she was someone who preferred other openings - she took the pawn on D2 and advanced it to D4. As her hand touched the watch, she looked into the dark eyes of her opponent again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sergio didn't show his surprise. At the same time, his heart leaped in a bolt of joy and proudness. It was going to be an incredibly interesting game. She had presented him with an entirely new opening. Of course, he recognized it, but... she'd never used it in any of her games before. He looked at her and he could read it in her eyes, the request to start this game with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next moves were pretty simple. Sergio accepted the opening and played his pawn from Q7 to Q5 so that he could stop her white one. Raquel played the typical moves for this distinctive opening. White's pawn from C2 was moved to C4. Sergio accepted the Queen's Gambit by beating her pawn on C4 with his black pawn from D5.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What is she up to? She plays into my hands with the Queen's Gambit, it is my favourite game after all.</em> Sergio's eyes darted from the board to Raquel's eyes. She looked at him seriously with big eyes and while both opponents stared into each other's eyes, neither showed a movement. <em>Did he think it would be easy for him? He should and she would beat him at his own game!</em></p>
<p>While the two were playing, the room was very quiet. Hardly a breath could be heard. As Raquel and Sergio played and stared at the board, they seemed to be in another world. The conversations were non-verbal, just glances. Their expressions were rigid. It was a game of invisible emotions, as the figures advanced their fields and moved.</p>
<p>Sergio enjoyed the intensity of the game very much. The many serious looks, the intense strategies. That back and forth on the board. Oh…. Yes, it was a pleasure how his challenger encouraged him and this time he really had to make an effort in this fighting game. He was almost sorry to admit it, but he enjoyed playing chess against her a lot more than against anyone else. How much he would have wished she wouldn't look at him so coldly and seriously. He wanted her to have fun playing with him, like he and Andrés did whenever they played chess. Yet... she didn’t seem to get the notion and he had to play his game, come what may.</p>
<p>Raquel really enjoyed her game with the chess grandmaster. She enjoyed looking into his dark eyes, challenging him shift strategies with her clever moves that he didn’t know yet. She would show him and the rest of the world what women could do and she would beat him. Those were her goals. It annoyed her tough, that he seemed to be enjoying the game, that he sat back and relaxed whenever it was her move next. After all, he had nothing to lose, unlike her, who could lose everything besides her reputation and who, if she lost the game, would probably simply be forgotten.</p>
<p>She looked up from writing down her move in wonder, when Sergio cleared his throat. He looked up at the referee, who had also frowned. Nevertheless, the man walked over to the two players and leaned down to Sergio. Sergio mumbled something to the referee and the other thought for a mere moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A few weeks ago, Sergio was in a small room with a game of chess on a desk at the front. He had explained his plan to all of them in great detail. He hadn't dwelled on any chess details however, after all he wouldn't play the game actively, but more... passively to get to a adjourned game. On the second day he would offer a draw, but those were terms and strategies which none of the other robbers – not counting Andrés and Martín – could grasp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And how are we going to get the referee on our side?" Silene asked in her loveliest voice. She was probably hoping for some action.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're going to threaten his family," Sergio offered, insensitive to Silene’s show of emotions. "We will send him a message shortly after the game starts that he and his family are in danger, if he told anyone about the threat and if he did not allow me to adjourn.", Sergio, who of course had all this planned out, explained.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The others were impressed, but also glad when they were able to leave the room after this lesson. "Well ... well ... and you are sure that you can pull this off hermanito?", Andrés asked with a grin, he was the only one who hadn’t left.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course... why shouldn’t I?" Sergio replied feeling a little insecure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not that you're going to lose the game in an instance because of being charmed by your opponent.", His brother said with a laugh and looked at him satisfied as Sergio's blood rushed to his cheeks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How often should I say it, I'm NOT in love with her.", Sergio explained again. "I just admire her."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah ... we'll see as soon as you sit opposite her with those beautiful, intelligent eyes... then don't make a mistake, okay? YOU keep most important rule in your mind? “, Andrés loved to tease him and Sergio looked at him coldly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course, I made the rule." Sergio simply replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Back in the present, the referee nodded and handed Sergio an envelope. Raquel looked at the man across from her with his neat and confident demeanour open-mouthed. <em>He interrupted the game? Why? What was going on?</em> The brief surprise on her face faded, she tried not to show her annoyance.</p>
<p>Sergio took the envelope, the pen and the little piece of paper. He wrote down the next move he would take on the next morning. Then he got up, bowed briefly to his opponent, turned around and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean, you need another day?" Sergio asked as he entered the hotel room with his brother. "We don't have the opportunity to spend another day.", he explained to them matter-of-factly, and shot a look at the men sitting on the couch. Augustin, Mirko and Radko returned the look calmly.</p>
<p>"We work as fast as we can." Augustin tried to explain.</p>
<p>Sergio started pacing around the room. "You don't have much time left, I can only keep the eyes of the world on me tomorrow for the rest of the game.", he told them and raised his hand as if he wanted to write something down. When he realized it, he let his hand drop.</p>
<p>"Hermanito, calm down..." said Andrés soothingly. He patted Sergio on the shoulder and smiled at him. "We're almost through..."</p>
<p>Sergio's eyes widened. "What do you mean, ALMOST?" The mean with the beard asked with special emphasis on the word almost. "Our schedule says you should've already broken through!" He told his brother. "So... have you, or have you NOT broken through?" he wanted to know and looked around. An embarrassed silence told him everything he needed to know.</p>
<p>"Damn it!" that was probably the biggest emotional outburst the group had ever seen from him.</p>
<p>"Okay..." he thought for a moment. "Silene you and Anibal, you have to help them tomorrow, otherwise we won't make it," he said calmly and looked at both of them. "It's just possible for the both of you, because Marin and Andrés missing at my game would cause too much suspicion, since both are always present at my games, and since Agata has the hotel manager wrapped around her little finger... she cannot leave without him being… restless.” Sergio stated, looked around his friends and pushed his glasses back on.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow, when I play, you will rob the bank of St. Petersburg," said Sergio and turned to his accomplices in full professor mode.</p>
<p>"There will be no hostages and nobody will know about it, because you will enter the vault from the basement of this hotel," he announced to everyone, as if they had not been present at his lessons.</p>
<p>“You will pack the money and we will leave with full suitcases. Since we parked our cars right in the basement, a few suitcases will more or less attract no attention at all. ", he said and nodding lost in his thoughts.</p>
<p>“You have... about two hours tomorrow. At 12 o’clock sharp, I'll offer her a draw. Then you're done. I'll post with her for the press and then... let's run.", he explained to everyone for the umpteenth time and while Silene rolled her eyes, Agata just looked at her fingernails.</p>
<p>"It's damn important that everything works!" he said urgently and looked at all of them.</p>
<p>"Oh ... Professor, calm down ... it's all going to go as planned!" Agata tried to put him in a calm mood, but she also said her goodbyes. "I'm going to keep my new friend busy…," she excused herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Sergio's team was less concerned with the game of chess than with the bank robbery, it was different in Raquel Murillo’s quarters. Raquel, Alicia and many of their confidants analyzed the game that Sergio and her had played so far. They made notes and tried to anticipate each new move. Until at some point... the cat was simply out of the bag and Alicia forced Raquel to lie down so she could resume the duel fresh and fit the next morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, when Raquel and Sergio sat facing each other again, he felt a certain tension because of the bank robbery. Still, he tried to relax and indulge in the game. It was all perfect. He had planned everything for years. He was the one the cameras and the eyes of the nation were set on. Furthermore, he could never be linked to the crime, because he was actively playing chess. Yet... a lot could go wrong and that gave him unnecessary headaches that he could definitely not use while playing this game.</p>
<p>Raquel noticed that he wasn’t quite so calm that morning and that put a confident smile on her face. She watched the handsome, intelligent man pull his queen from G4 to G6. He had already written down this move yesterday. And she had anticipated that one. She and her team had prepared very thoroughly yesterday, unlike Sergio, who was tormented by other thoughts. She responded by moving her knight from C5 to E6.</p>
<p>She tried to look through him and figure out his strategy, frowning a little as she did so. His look was different than it had been yesterday. Sergio, however, just smiled and enjoyed the game. He would give her a good one, still he didn't care if he lost or won. That was the big difference between them. He didn't want to let these emotions show, so he gave a stern face. He tried to stay relaxed and calm. At the same time, he couldn't help but nervously try to listen if anyone was noticing the money heist.</p>
<p>He certainly was different today. He was not as intense as yesterday. She noticed he was kind of tense, but she had the suspicion it wasn’t because of the game. Raquel screwed up her eyes and watched him in anticipation as he planned and carried out his moves. She was glad when she could relax, as her team had foreseen the next moves correctly. She had a great advantage without knowing it, because while she had been preparing for the game yesterday, he had had other things to do. Yet, Sergio still posed an obstacle.</p>
<p>With the experience of a chess grandmaster on his side, Sergio pulled his pawn from D6 to D5 and looked calmly into Raquel's eyes. He could see her eyes widen and contract for a moment. And he knew. She hadn't expected THAT, she had analysed everything, but they hadn't considered this move.</p>
<p>Raquel's gaze met Sergio's and she breathed in and out deeply, then looked at the board. She had to stay calm and she had to think. In her head the pieces started to shoot across the board and she tried to think every move though. Sergio in the meanwhile glanced briefly at his brother and then casually looked at the clock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Raquel put her bishop between the pawns two on C5, Sergio was blown away. He cheered her inside for this very good move and almost had to grin a little because she had made an excellent move.</p>
<p>She glanced at her opponent and froze. He had put on a gentle smile. What was that supposed to mean? Was he trying to upset her now? She couldn't really judge his behaviour today. She had to admit, however, that the smile he was showing now was quite cute, especially with the small dimples that could be imagined under his beard.</p>
<p>It was a few moves later that he made a small but significant mistake, when he was distracted by voices from the lobby and his heart threatened to slip into his pants. He did not move his king but his queen. Before Raquel could start moving, however, he looked at her. "Raquel. You are a very talented player. I would like to offer you a draw.", he said quietly but hearable. The sign for his accomplices and... as the clock struck twelve, he looked Raquel Murillo calmly in the eye.</p>
<p>Raquel looked up in confusion and didn't even know what to reply at first. If she accepted the offer of the reigning world chess champion, they would both share the title. But... why did he offer it to her now? What was that supposed to mean? Was he trying to get her out of the game? Or... did he see an opportunity to lose? Or did he want to give her a chance.</p>
<p>She swallowed, but then shook her head. "No.", she said resolutely and at that moment it was Sergio's turn to knit his eyebrows. There was a leap in his otherwise perfect plan. She had turned down his draw. He had to finish the game with her now.</p>
<p>With her answer still ringing in his ears, Raquel moved the white queen to F5. Since Sergio was now in check, he had to act, but there wasn't much room for him to manoeuvre, he could only move his black king one square from H7 to H8. Raquel's eyes seemed to penetrate him and gaze into his soul as she pulled her queen one more square forward. He had just lost his horse, but... thoughtfully he looked at the pieces on the bord. Then he looked at her calmly. It was almost as if they were drifting into an unspoken conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Do you really want to sacrifice your queen?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Sometimes a sacrifice has to be made ... no matter how huge to win the game.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved his pawn from G7 to F6 and her queen was removed from the game. He was fascinated by her choice and now more captivated by the game than he had been all morning.</p>
<p>While he had to play in a very defensive way, after a few moves Raquel managed to turn one of her pawns into another white queen. Sergio really loved how Raquel gave the whole game a huge twist.</p>
<p>When the white king on E2 and the black queen on E4 finally faced each other, Sergio looked seriously at Raquel. What would she do now?</p>
<p>Yeth, Raquels brown eyes just stared right back at him for half an eternity. It was like an unspoken conversation again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You know I’ve won, don't you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I just have to move my king and the game is over.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- I know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why did you offer me a draw?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- I had my reasons ...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The same reasons, you are letting me win now?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- No. I’m not letting you win. You are a chess luminary. You deserve to win.</em>
</p>
<p>Raquel took her king very slowly and moved him from E2 to D2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world seemed to stand still. Everyone stared at Sergio and anticipated what his next step would look like. But Sergio just smiled and looked at the chessboard and no longer at Raquel. Then, very slowly, he leaned forward and reached for the black king.</p>
<p>Whispers echoed across the room. Many eyes tried to foresee his next move, but Sergio carefully placed the king down on the board. "Checkmate..." he said in a calm and gentle voice. Then he got up, the black king in hand and held it out to Raquel to grant her the victory.</p>
<p>She couldn't believe it, she had won! She had won against the world chess champion. With trembling legs, she rose and took Sergio's hand. Raquel had to wipe away a tiny tear of joy as she realized what she had just accomplished. Everyone who had told her how worthless she was and that she would never get anywhere was now proven wrong.</p>
<p>She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she put her arms around Sergio Marquina, who had just been her opponent, and kissed him. When she let go of him, she immediately turned to Alicia, still unconscious of what she had just done. She fell into her friend's arms and beamed with satisfaction and joy.</p>
<p>He had expected everything, but definitely not to be kissed out of the blue in front of the whole world press - oh, there was a pure thunderstorm of flashlights. Yet... he felt somewhat flattered. When he looked into his brother's eyes (who was gleaming with satisfaction), he cleared his throat and felt very embarrassed again. He pushed his glasses up and then fought his way through the line of journalists to get to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raquel beamed happily and celebrated with her team all night. When she woke up the next morning and turned on the television, she was amazed. The bank of St. Petersburg next to the hotel had been robbed. None other than Sergio Marquina was suspected, but nothing could be proven, as he had been filmed during and after the robbery and had been playing chess during the robbery.</p>
<p>Raquel dropped her jaw. He HAD looked as restless, as if changed, the day before. She had noticed it. He hadn't played his game as anticipated, but as if he had been simply made his moves by what he was feeling. She swallowed. Had she been able to read anything in his gaze, yesterday, that had to do with the robbery? No... she hadn’t. Maybe it was all just a coincidence?</p>
<p>When room service knocked, she opened the door, as Alicia only moaned and pulled the pillow deeper over her head. "Thank you.", Raquel said with a smile and was amazed to see that it was a bouquet of flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Miss Murillo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to congratulate you on your victory. You're right, every now and then we have to sacrifice something to win. You sacrificed your queen yesterday... so I want to sacrifice my own safety today.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If the white queen should allow the black king a rematch, then she should take the route from the hotel on E8 to the king on C5.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forgive me for not being able to express myself more precisely. I know, however, that you will understand. If you accept my offer, come by 2 p.m. today. For… reasons, I only have a very small time-window.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hereby give you my congratulations again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely, Sergio Marquina.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, she found out quickly where he wanted to meet. The statements were coordinates, just like in chess, but there were similar details on for example a city map. In fact, she found a map of the hotel that marked it on field E8, she only had to go to C5... her finger followed the path and she frowned slightly as it landed on a park. That was weird, if he had really robbed a bank, as his note now let her assume, he wouldn't be showing himself openly in a park, would he?</p>
<p>Curious, she set off after she was fully dressed. Alicia would spend the next few hours in a "coma" anyways. When Raquel arrived at the park and looked around, she was amazed to see so many chess tables. She went in the direction of the tables and saw a single inconspicuous man, who seemed to be playing a game of chess with himself, sitting at one of them.</p>
<p>"Mr. Marquina?” she asked and the man turned around smiling. "Miss Murillo. Let's not stay so formal.", he smiled gently and pointed to himself. "Just call me Sergio. ", he said and then looked at her. "Mhm... then you should call me Raquel." What was this about?</p>
<p>He followed her gaze and smiled. “I re-enacted our game ... and I have to congratulate you again. Very well played.", he said with a smile that reached his eyes genuinely admiring, then looked at her calmly. He was just overwhelmed and excited that she had come, he would never have expected it. Andrés had given him the idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Send her flowers... and then find a secret place and... then meet her there... you can be Salvador Martin anytime... nobody will recognize you... well okay, any chess lover will recognize you, but otherwise... you don't have to worry... and the chess lovers… now the chess lovers would never betray their grandmaster. “, Andrés had said and then danced around Sergio with a spark of happiness. "Mi hermanito is in love..., ah, that I’m allowed to finally experience that!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not in love!" Sergio replied, but Andres just laughed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Well ... Raquel I don't know what ..." he began, but was interrupted by her.</p>
<p>"Did you really rob the bank?" she inquired, curious and incredulous at the same time. He swallowed.</p>
<p>"Uh .... "Yes.", he answered awkwardly and blinked. She looked at him almost a little startled.</p>
<p>"And you just tell me that?", she wanted to know with wide eyes. Sergio cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Well ... um ... yes," he said, looking down at his shoes, unable to look her in the eye like that.</p>
<p>Raquel was irritated that he couldn't look her in the eye.</p>
<p>"I could tell the police ...!" she said, almost angry with his honesty and his averted eyes.</p>
<p>"Well ...", a shy quick look from him. "I don't think you will," he said examining her face more thoroughly and then… looking to the side again. "I mean, you could have already done that. Instead, you came here."</p>
<p>She bit her lip. "Right."</p>
<p>"And you see... you are intelligent, you love strategy and plans... so... well I-I have a job offer for you."</p>
<p>Raquel laughed. "You... have a job offer for me?" She wanted to know. "As what? A robber? ", she asked laughing and then her eyes became serious. "You…. You seriously meant that?"</p>
<p>Sergio felt very uncomfortable in his skin he swallowed and looked over her shoulder. "Yes…"</p>
<p>Raquel's mouth stayed open.</p>
<p>“I… it wouldn't be dangerous. You would just help me work out the plans, try to find gaps and develop strategies. You would be involved in the profit and... that would be it. ", he said and paused, then he smiled slightly, "Well... we could play a game of chess now and then...", he suggested.</p>
<p>He looked at her calmly while she considered.</p>
<p>"Besides... there is one more thing we need to sort out..." he stated calmly.</p>
<p>She frowned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>He hemmed and hawed and blinked at her. "For example, why you kissed me out of the blue the other day," he explained awkwardly smiling. “So… will you accept my offer? Or do you want to stay in a world in which you can no longer achieve higher goals?” he asked her directly, holding the white queen under her nose. "White for yes, black for no," he said and spread both hands in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Chess is her passion.</em> He thought while he was standing in front of her, hands outstretched. <em>However, she doesn't play boring games. She loves it extraordinary. But ... how about reality and your life? Is my suggestion TOO extraordinary for that?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raquel looked at his hands. She was thinking and then... she took Sergios hand in which the white queen lay and intertwined her fingers with his, so that they both held the queen. When she looked up smiling at him, she had sealed her future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to say a special thank you to Muvrillo (German fandom). You inspired me and your comments mean a lot to me. Thank you for liking my story so much and for looking forward to all the other one shots.</p>
<p>Here is the reason why this chap was so "long" in coming: https://www.deviantart.com/smilexdlolg/art/Wicked-Game-865874329<br/>Unfortunately, I will not be able to write that often in the future. My final exams are now looming and they will probably last until March.<br/>Already a huge "I'm sorry" in advance! You all give me so much strength and energy to write - it is the first time in several years that I have enjoyed it so much again &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>